Die Macht der Medien
by Ivine
Summary: Richard Snyder, Chafredakteur der ‘modernen Hexe’ in Nöten, ohne eine Sensationsstory kann er einpacken! Da kommt ihm die rettende Idee: Ein richtiger Skandal wirkt da Wunder.....last chapter und epilog up! BEENDET
1. Disclaimer and Notes

DIE MACHT DER MEDIEN - Disclaimer and Notes  
  
Disclaimer: Harry, Draco und der Rest der HP-Welt gehören nicht mir, aber das Storyboard hab ich selbst verbrochen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. (Ich glaube auch kaum, dass Leute dafür was bezahlen würden *g*)  
~Zur Story ~  
  
Inhalt: Es ist Sommer, d.h. nichts, aber auch gar nichts ist los, Richard Snyder, Chafredakteur der 'modernen Hexe' in Nöten, ohne eine Sensationsstory kann er einpacken! Da kommt ihm die rettende Idee: Ein richtiger Skandal wirkt da Wunder.....  
  
Pairing: HP/DM   
  
Rating: Im Moment PG-13, später evtl R (wegen Slash)  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ivine 


	2. Trailer

**DIE MACHT DER MEDIEN**

_~ Trailer ~_

Sprecher: Es ist Sommer, aber es gibt nichts, worüber man berichten könnte... 

(Harry, Draco und Snyder sitzen an einem Tisch in den drei Besen) 

Harry: „Dann erfinden Sie doch was, anderen Kollegen fällt das doch auch nicht schwer..." 

Sprecher: ...und Richard Snyder hat eine geniale Idee... 

Snyder: „Kennen Sie Romeo und Julia?"  
Draco: „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus Snyder? Eine Liebesgeschichte? In der ich Potter erledige hoffe ich.."  
Snyder: „Mmmh...nicht ganz. Ich dachte da eher an eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor."

Sprecher: Doch was ist, wenn das Ganze außer Kontrolle gerät? 

Dracos Stimme im Hintergrund: „Das ist ein riesen Geschäft, hey wir beide brauchen das Geld. Und notfalls werde ich sogar dich dafür vor der Kamera küssen.."  
(Ein Kamerateam umringt Harry und Draco, die sich im Arm halten und küssen) 

(Man sieht eine Zeitung mit der Schlagzeile: 'Severus Snape: "Was findet er nur an diesem blonden Gerippe?"') 

Sprecher: Was, wenn das Schicksal zuschlägt? 

(Man sieht, wie Harry immer schneller auf den Boden zurauscht und schließlich am Boden landet und bewegungslos liegen bleibt)

(Im Krankenflügel)  
Draco: "Aber wer du bist, das weißt du hoffentlich noch?"  
Harry: "Ich bin Harry Potter und du bist Draco Malfoy. Und in welcher Beziehung genau stehen wir zueinander?"

(Schnitt) 

Harry: (entstzt) "Ich bin schwul?!"   
Draco: "Wie du siehst. Und außerdem liebst du mich." 

(Schnitt) 

(In einem Blitzgewitter sieht man Harry und Draco)  
Harry: (tonlos) "Alles war eine große Lüge." 

Sprecher: Und was, wenn aus Lüge plötzlich Wahrheit wird?

Draco: Potter, ich glaub ich liebe dich!  
Harry: Wie bitte? Und deshalb erzählst du mir solche Märchen und nutzt meine Gedächtnislücke aus? 

(Man sieht Harry und Draco in der Krankenstation auf einem Bett sitzen)  
Draco: "Als der Dementor endlich weg war bin ich natürlich gleich zu dir. Du lagst schließlich noch immer bewegungslos auf dem kalten Waldboden. Und deine Hand war so kalt..." (in seinen Augen schimmern Tränen)  
Harry: „Oh, Draco, nicht weinen, Süßer....es ist doch alles in Ordnung..."  
(Harry hält Draco im Arm, welcher ziemlich hinterhältig grinst)

Sprecher: Demnächst hier auf ff.net 

Harry und Draco: „Wir sind dabei!" 

~ ~ ~ 

Ok. schwacher Auftakt, aber es wird besser... 

Ivine 


	3. Was tut man nicht alles für Geld?

DIE MACHT DER MEDIEN  
  
1. Was tut man nicht für's liebe Geld  
  
Harry blickte noch einmal auf den Brief, den er heute morgen per Eule erhalten hatte. Es ginge um viel Geld sagte der Schreiber und dass er um 8 Uhr in die „drei Besen" kommen sollte, aber wo war jetzt dieser ominöse Briefeschreiber? Nicht, dass ihm das Geld ausgegangen wäre, aber für ein Studium und eine Wohnung würde es nicht reichen, da musste er sich was einfallen lassen, schließlich war er im letzten Schuljahr, da kam ihm dieser Brief gerade recht..  
„Was machst du denn hier, Potter?"   
Harry blickte auf. „Malfoy!? Sag nicht, dass du diesen Brief geschrieben hast."  
„Welchen Brief denn? Ich habe auch einen bekommen. Es geht um Geld." erklärte Malfoy und sah sich um. Seit sein Vater in Askaban war, war die Familie Malfoy in argen Geldnöten. Die Prozesskosten und die Tatsache, dass mit den Malfoys keiner mehr Geschäfte machen wollte, war auch nicht gerade hilfreich bei der Beschaffung von Geld. Dracos Geldmangel war eine Tatsache, die er anscheinend auch gar nicht versuchte zu verbergen.   
„Ich hab auch so einen Brief bekommen. Ich frag mich nur, was das soll..." meinte Harry nachdenklich.  
  
„Darüber wollte ich gerade mit Ihnen reden." mischte sich ein kleiner Mann mit Bauchansatz, vielleicht Mitte 40, ein. Er blitzte sie aus blauen Augen an und nahm seinen altmodischen braunen Hut ab. Darunter kam eine Halbglatze zum Voschein. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy...schön, das sie meinem Brief gefolgt sind." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Gestatten, Richard Snyder, Chafredakteur der Zeitschrift „Die moderne Hexe"." stellte der Mann sich vor und grinste breit.  
„Dürften wir vielleicht ihren Presseausweis sehen? Nicht, dass wir Ihnen misstrauen Mr. Snyder, aber wir wollen auf Nummer sicher gehen, nicht wahr Potter?" erklärte Malfoy mit wichtiger Miene. „Lass mich reden, Potter." zischte er dem Gryffindor leise zu.  
„Sehr schlau, Mr. Malfoy, Sie kennen sich aus..." Richard Snyder kramte in seiner Manteltasche und einen ziemlich zerknitterten, mehrfach reparierten Ausweis heraus, auf dem man fast vergeblich eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem um Jahre jüngeren Snyder und dem heutigen suchte.  
„Den sollten sie erneuern lassen." meinte Malfoy von ober herab. „Aber kommen wir doch jetzt zum Geschäft..."   
„Natürlich...setzen Sie sich." Snyder bot ihnen einen Platz an und bestellte drei Butterbier. „Nun..Sie wissen sicherlich, dass wir Journalisten besonders im Sommer mit dem Problem zu tun haben, dass es absolut nichts gibt, über das man schreiben könnte..."  
„Dann erfinden Sie doch was, anderen Kollegen fällt das doch auch nicht schwer..." warf Harry spitz ein Er konnte sich noch sehr gut erinnern, was Rita Kimmkorn aus seinen gestotterten Antworten gemacht hatte.   
„Da haben Sie sicher recht, doch um unsere Zeitung zu retten müssten wir schon etwas sehr Spektakuläres erfinden und das glauben die Leute eben nicht, jedenfalls nicht ohne Beweis. Was nützt eine Titelgeschichte ohne Bilder?"  
„Und was hat das jetzt mit Potter und mir zu tun?" wollte Malfoy wissen."  
„Eine gute Frage, Mr Malfoy...Sehen Sie, ich plane da eine richtige Skandalgeschichte, allerdings bräuchte ich ihre Hilfe dazu."  
„Und das heißt genau?"   
„Kennen Sie Romeo und Julia?"  
„Worauf wollen Sie hinau Snyder? Eine Liebesgeschichte? In der ich Potter erledige, hoffe ich.."  
„Mmmh...nicht ganz. Ich dachte da eher an eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor."  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz worauf sie hinauswollen."  
„Na, Sie und Mr. Potter, natürlich!" meinte Snyder lächelnd  
„Halt Ich mit ihm! Sie haben ja nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Das können Sie mal ganz grob vergessen!" rief Harry außer sich.  
„Klappe Potter! Wie viel bekommen wir, wenn wir mitspielen?" unterbrach der blonde Slytherin seinen Gegenspieler.  
„10% von den Verkaufsgewinnen aller Ausgaben, in denen Berichte darüber sind. Für jeden. Und natürlich auch der Gewinne, der Zeitungen und Fersehsender, die uns Rechte abkaufen müssen..."  
„15 und wir sind im Geschäft." Malfoy hielt Snyder die Hand hin.  
  
Harry zog Draco von Snyder weg. „Entschuldigen Sie uns bitte für einen Moment..." Harry zog Malfoy in eine dunkle Ecke. „Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein! Weißt du was das heißt?" fragte er Malfoy leise.   
„Das ist ein Riesengeschäft, hey wir beide brauchen das Geld. Und notfalls werde ich sogar dich dafür vor der Kamera küssen.."  
„Du meinst das tatsächlich ernst, oder?" Harry blickte ihn verzweifelt an.   
„Glaubst du das ist ein Vergnügen für mich, aber ich brauch das Geld. Verdammt Potter! Sonst bist du doch so barmherzig, kannst du jetzt nicht einmal was für deinen Feind tun?"   
„Du bist wirklich verzweifelt, was?" Harry grinste.  
„Hör auf zu grinsen!" meinte der Slytherin wütend. „Machst du nun mit oder nicht? Ohne dich funktioniert das Ganze nicht!"  
„Gut. Ich mach mit, aber wir klären das auf, verstanden?"  
„Glaubst du ich bin scharf darauf fälschlicherweise als schwul geoutet zu werden? Und dann auch noch mit dir zusammen zu sein? Nicht dein Ernst, oder?"   
  
Snyder blickte ihnen hoffnungsvoll entgegen. „Haben Sie sich entschieden?"   
„Wir sind dabei!"  
„Gut, dann mache ich noch ein paar Fotos von ihnen und wir überlegen, was morgen in der Zeitung stehen wird..." 


	4. Titelstory

**DIE MACHT DER MEDIEN**

_Erstmal vielen, vielen lieben Dank für die (für meine Verhältnisse) vielen lieben Reviews! Das gibt einem wieder richtig Auftrieb und ich hab mich natürlich sofort ans nächste Kaüitel gemacht..._

@ Trinity: Es wird definitiv Slash geben, aber möglicherweise nicht nur Harry/Draco...mehr möchte ich im Moment noch nicht sagen. 

@ Nikki: Vielleicht...mal abwarten 

@ zissy: Er steckt eben in großen Geldnöten, weil Daddy nicht da ist... 

@ cristall: Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben

@ vs. Goliath *g* 

@ SilentJealousy: Es ist mir eine Ehre! 

@ Jagura: Hab mich extra beeilt 

@ Selene: Ich hoffe mal es bleibt so interessant... 

Jetzt wirds ernst für euch! *g* Es geht weiter... 

**~ ~ ~**

_**2. Titelstory**_

"Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy: Ja, wir lieben uns!

Ihre Geschichte liest sich wie Shakespeares berühmtes Drama "Romeo und Julia". Man denkt nur in einem Theaterstück oder im Film könnten zwei Personen, die sich eigentlich hassen müssten, zueinander finden. Aber dieser Traum ist für Harry Potter, berühmter Gryffindor, und Draco Malfoy, unglücklicher Sohn eines Todessers, wahr geworden. "Wir möchten sobald es geht zusammenleben." sagt uns der blonde Slytherin, der wie auch Mr. Potter bald seinen Abschluß machen wird, strahlend...." Draco brach ab. "Ich glaub ich muss kotzen!" Und wirklich, er spürte schon einen eigenartigen, unangenehmen Geschmack im Mund.

"Dann hast du das Foto noch nicht gesehen" bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige trocken. 

Der Angesprochene sah ihn erst fragend an und blickte dann kopfschüttelnd auf die nächste Seite. Dort hielt er, ein Malfoy, Harry Potter - seinen Erzfeind - glücklich strahlend im Arm, während dieser ihm verliebte Blicke zuwarf. Er schüttelte sich. "Das ist ja widerlich!" rief er und schleuderte die druckfrische Ausgabe der "Modernen Hexe" in die Ecke des leeren Klassenzimmers, wo sie sich vor dem Frühstück getroffen hatten.

"Ich darf dich noch mal dran erinnern, dass du unbedingt diese Fake-Beziehung wolltest?" Potter sah ihn aus funkelnden Augen an.

"Schon gut, schon gut. Irgendwie kriegen wir das schon hin. Wir müssen dieses Spiel nicht länger, als nötig mitspielen..." _Nur so lange, bis ich genügend Geld zusammen habe..._"Also gehen wir Potter, ich habe Hunger." bemerkte er. 

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns lieber beim Vornamen nennen, das wäre überzeugender, was meinst du?" 

"Gut." bemerkte Draco genervt. "Gehen wir, _Harry_" 

Als sie schließlich am Tor der großen Halle ankamen, sah Draco seinen Gegenspieler und Verbündeten an. "Wir müssen jetzt beide sehr stark sein. Die da drinnen wissen alles, also machen wir ihnen die Freude und spielen ihr Spiel mit."

"Du hast recht." stimmte Potter zu.

"Natürlich habe ich recht, ich habe immer recht, Pot..Harry!"Der Blonde warf dem Gryffindor einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

"Schon klar" lenkte Potter ein.

"Dann mal los..." Draco nahm den Schwarzhaarigen an die Hand und schlenderte scheinbar gelassen zwischen den Tischen durch. "Also bis nachher Schatz, wir sehen uns in Zaubertränke." sagte er, als wäre es selbstverständlich, und er wusste, dass alle Blicke sämtlicher Schüler und Lehrer auf sie gerichtet waren. Nach der kurzzeitigen und schlagartigen Stille brach der Tumult los. 

"Ich habs ja schon immer gewusst, das Potter schwul ist..." meinte eine 4.-Klässlerin aus Ravenclaw, die Potter nach einigen Gerüchten schon ein paar Mal hatte abblitzen lassen. Und wie es der Zufall wollte kam sie gerade auf die Idee sich in seine Arme retten zu wollen, was Draco aber auch mit einem Korb quittiert hatte. _ Wie passend._

Langsam aber sicher machte ihm dieses Spiel richtig Spaß. Der Slytherin musste aufpassen um beim Anblick der verblüfften Gesichter nicht lauthals loszulachen. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Potter sah er, dass es ihn mindestens ebenso amüsierte, wie den Blonden selbst.

"Lass uns jetzt was essen, Draco." meinte der Gryffindor nun. "Wir sehn uns." Potter schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und lies seine Hand los, um an seinen Platz zu gehen. Draco nickte.

"So Leute, genug gestarrt, wir würden jetzt gern frühstücken."

Draco ließ sich neben Crabbe und Goyle nieder, die ihn noch immer anstarrten.

"Was hast du mit dem richtigen Draco Malfoy gemacht?" fragte Goyle fast ängstlich.

"Hört zu, ich sag es nur einmal: Ich wurde weder geklont, noch von Außerirdischen entführt, ich bin einfach nur glücklich."

"Mit Potter." sagte Crabbe tonlos.

"Gut erkannt, so viel Verstand hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut." Er biss herzhaft in sein Marmeladenbrötchen und sah auf. Er spürte Potters Blick auf sich ruhen und warf ihm spontan eine Kusshand zu, die dieser lächelnd auffing. Goyle starrte ihn entgeistert an. 

"Aber du hasst Potter!" rief er, so dass nun wiederum alle Blicke auf Draco ruhten.

"So kann man sich irren...ach übrigens, bitte sagt doch ab heute Harry, schließlich ist er mein Freund." meinte der blonde Slytherin und wandte sich wieder seinem Brötchen zu.

Nach dem Unterricht trafen Draco sich wieder mit Potter in dem verlassenen Klassenzimmer. Hier würden sie von nun an alle weiteren Schritte planen. Der Blonde wartete schon gut 10 Minuten auf den Gryffindor. _Das ist so typisch, er kommt immer zu spät!_ Draco erschrak. Das klang schon fast so, als wären sie ein altes Ehepaar. Er schüttelte sich angewidert. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Potter stürmte ins Klassenzimmer. Die Brille hing auf seiner Nasenspitze, die Wangen waren gerötet und sein Umhang hing unordentlich über seinen Schultern. Potter musste wohl gerannt sein. Er war ganz außer Atem. 

"Du bist zu spät." erklärte Draco und sah aus seine Armbanduhr.

"Es tut mir leid, ich hab die Zeit vergessen...ich hab Ginny Nachhilfe gegeben." entschuldigte sich der Schwarzhaarige, während er seine Brille hinaufschob und versuchte seine Kleidung in Ordnung zu bringen.

"Ach, so nennt man das jetzt?" fragte der Slytherin sarkastisch und ärgerte sich plötzlich über sich selbst. Was interessierte es ihn, was er mit der kleinen Weasley trieb? "Ach Potter, hast du schon eine Nachricht von Snyder bekommen?" Er bemühte sich um einen schnellen Themawechsel.

"Ja, ich hab gerade vorhin einen Brief bekommen, _Draco_, ich hab ihn hier." Sein Gegenüber zog einen Pergamentumschlag aus der Tasche und reichte es ihm.

"Du hast ihn noch nicht gelesen? Warst zu beschäftigt mit Weasleys Schwester, was?" Draco schmunzelte und überflog den Inhalt des Briefs.

"Wir sind zu einer Talkshow eingeladen. Das Thema lautet: 'Hilf mir, Miranda, ich will mich outen!' Da hab ich ja schnell eine Chance, um mein Versprechen einzulösen." 

"Was für ein Versprechen?" Potter sah ihn fragend an.

"Dich vor laufender Kamera zu küssen."

"Aber wie..ich meine ich..."

"Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du ungeküsst bist Potter.." Draco lachte kurz auf und er spürte, das Potter rot wurde. "Ich glaubs nicht, gerade du könntest doch echt jede haben..."

"Dann hast du eben falsch gedacht." fauchte der Gryfindor ihn an.

"Schon gut, sei nicht böse, wir müssens schließlich noch länger miteinander aushalten." meinte Draco versöhnlich. "Ich zeig dir, wie man das macht."

Potter sah ihn vervös an, als der Slytherin näher kam. "Stell dich nicht so an, Potter, irgendwann muss es mal sein." Er legte eine Hand in den Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen und legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die des anderen. Langsam löste er sich wieder von Harry und blickte ihn an. Erst jetzt öffnete der Gryffindor seine Augen wieder. Er hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das nun, da er dem Blonden ins Gesicht sah, schlagartig verschwand.

"Und war es so schlimm?" fragte Draco und grinste. "Halt, sag nichts, ich weiß doch, dass es dir gefallen hat."

"Du weißt überhaupt nichts!" rief Harry und funkelte ihn aus seinen grünen Augen an. "Hör auf solche Sachen zu behaupten!" Wütend stürmte er aus dem Raum. 

~ ~ ~ 

Und wie fandet ihr's? Draco ist ein bißchen OOC, oder?

Kleines Rätsel: Was hat sich in den letzten 3 Absätzen geändert?

Wie wärs mit nem kleinen Review? 

Ivine 


	5. Immer locker bleiben

**DIE MACHT DER MEDIEN**

Nochmal vielen, vielen Dank für die vielen netten Reviews, ich bin echt überrascht, wie gut die Story bei euch an kommt...

Ich geb euch noch nen Tipp für mein kleines Rätsel: Es hat was mit der Art zu tun, _wie_ Draco **von** Harry spricht....(Die Kapitel werden abwechselnd aus der Sicht von Harry und Draco erzählt, dieses Mal ist wieder Harry dran)

Und jetzt viel Spaß! 

~ ~ ~ 

_** 3. Immer locker bleiben**_

~ ~ ~

Wie immer trafen sich Harry und Malfoy im selben Klassenzimmer zur Lagebesprechung. Es war Freitag und morgen war die Aufzeichnung dieser Talkshow. Das hieß, dass sie abends den Portschlüssel nach London erwischen mussten und den nächsten zurück nach Hogsmeade, was jedoch erst am Sonntag möglich war. Das hieß also im Klartext, dass er ein ganzes verdammtes Wochenende mit Malfoy verbringen musste.

"Es gibt schlimmeres, immerhin werden wir in einem Nobelhotel absteigen. Kann es was besseres geben?" Der Slytherin sah ihn forschend an. "Übrigens ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass wir gar kein Aufsehen mehr erregen, wenn wir in die Halle kommen?"

"Sei doch froh, sie haben sich eben langsam daran gewöhnt zwei Jungs händchenhaltend zu sehen." meinte Harry schulternzuckend.

"Das ist schlecht, wir müssen immer im Gespräch bleiben, dann verdienen wir richtig Kohle!" Malfoy grinste. "Und ich hätte da auch schon einen Vorschlag...wir haben schließlich schon mal geübt.."

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte sein Gegenüber entsetzt an. "Das kannst du vergessen!" rief er empärt und wollte schon wieder den Raum verlassen, doch diesmal hielt der Blonde ihn am Arm fest und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

"Wir haben uns auf dieses Spiel eingelassen! Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr." erklärte er drohend. "Sei endlich mal lockerer. Glaubst du ich bin scharf darauf dich vor der ganzen Schule abzuknutschen. Ich mach das nur für das Geld, klar?"

Harry atmtete durch und nickte dann.

Als Harry und sein "Freund" die große Halle betraten schien niemanden das großartig zu interessieren, aber er war sich sicher, dass die gesamte Schule sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. In diesem Moment zog Malfoy ihn an sich und er spürte wieder dessen Lippen auf den seinen.

"Bis nach der Schule, Harry..." hauchte der Slytherin gekonnt und der Schwarzhaarige war sicher, dass kein Schauspieler das besser machen konnte.

Er setzte sich wie betäubt an seinen Platz und fing an zu essen. Hatte es nicht gereicht, dass Malfoy ihm seinen ersten Kuss gestohlen hatte? Musste das vor der ganzen Schule auch noch sein?

"Gar nicht übel der Laden, oder Potter!" Malfoy stolzierte begeistert durch die Suite, die aus einem riesigen Badezimmer, einem Wohnzimmer und einem Schlafzimmer bestand. Kaum hatte Harry das Doppelbett entdeckt, erklärte er bestimmt, dass er auf dem Sofa schlafen würde.

"Nichts da, Potter!" widersprach der Blonde. "Was soll denn das Zimmermädchen (A/N das Hotel wird natürlich von Haxen und Zauberern betrieben) denken, wenn sie dich auf dem Sofa findet. Die Leute sind nicht blöd!"

Also schliefen sie im zusammen im Doppelbett. Harry legte sich ganz außen an den Rand und wickelte fest die Decke um sich. Malfoy beobachtete ihn amüsiert.

"Du hast wohl Angst, ich könnte dir die Unschuld rauben, was?" Malfoy lachte. "Keine Angst, Hase, ich schlafe nicht mit Anfängern!"

Harry drehte sich um. "Du spinnst." Eine leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht. "Angst? Vor dir?"

"Wenn du meinst...süße Träume Potter."

"Es ist einfach so, dass man zu sich und seinen Gefühlen stehen sollte und wer damit nicht klarkommt ist selbst schuld." schloß Malfoy, seine Hand ruhte auf Harrys Knie. Der Blonde drückte seine Lippen, schon wieder, auf seine eigenen und diesmal ging er noch weiter und schob seine Zunge dazwischen. Das wiederum war ein gefundenes Fressen für sämtliche Fotografen und Kameramänner und Harry war der festen Überzeugung, dass auf allen Sendern morgen eine Kopie des Kusses in den Klatschmagazinen gesendet wurde. 

"Denk immer an das Geld!" flüsterte Malfoy ihm ins Ohr. "Und ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich würde dich vor laufenden Kameras küssen..."

"Heute weiß es jeder im Studio und morgen die ganze Welt." seufzte Harry. Ihm war die ganze Sache langsam unheimlich.

"Nun hab doch endlich mal Spaß, wir haben schließlich die gesamte Medienwelt im Nacken, was will man mehr?" Typisch Malfoy, der dachte wirklich immer nur an Kohle!

Abends war es später geworden, als Harry gedacht hatte und sie lagen erst um Mitternacht im Bett. Trotzdem konnte er nicht schlafen. Und dem Slytherin schien es genauso zu gehen.

"Jetzt rück doch mal näher ran, du fällst gleich aus dem Bett." meinte Malfoy genervt. "Oder hast du etwa doch Angst?" fragte er hämisch grinsend.

Harry drehte sich um und rückte mehr in die Mitte des Betts. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich keine Angst habe."

"Beweis es!" forderte der Blonde.

"Und wie bitte?" wollte der Gryffindor wissen.

"Küss mich Potter. Aber richtig."

"Du widerst mich an. Außerdem hab ich dich schon..."

Malfoy presste seine Lippen ungeduldig auf die des Schwarzhaarigen und drängte mit seiner Zunge zwischen seine Lippen. Harry versuchte vergeblich ihn wegzudrücken, denn der Slytherin drückte seine Hände fest auf die Matratze und lag, überlegen grinsend, über ihm.

"Geh runter von mir!" protestierte der Gryffindor und wand sich unter dem anderen Körper.

"Das hättest du wohl gern, aber ich schwöre dir, dass du in ein paar Minuten flehen wirst _das_ ich auf dir liege!" 

Harry sah erschrocken zu dem Blonden auf. Was hatte er vor? Vielleicht sollte er um Hilfe schreien? Wohl besser nicht. Diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben.

Mittlerweile waren die Hände dieses Bastards unter sein Pyjamaoberteil gefahren und hatten es dann geöffnet. Bewegungslos ließ Harry alles über sich ergehen. Während Malfoy nun mit seiner Zunge an seinen Brustwarzen leckte, fuhr eine seiner Hände zwischen Harrys Beine. Er konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Warum tat er das mit ihm? Was erlaubte sich Malfoy?

"Na, wie ist das?" fragte der Slytherin neben seinem Ohr.

"Lass den Quatsch, Malfoy!" Harry war atemlos. 

"Mach dich locker und hab einfach mal Spaß. Ich helf dir nur dich zu entspannen..."

Harry gab auf. Er schloss die Augen. Die Berührungen in seinem Schoß waren ihm nicht unangenehm, auch wenn er sich eher die Zunge abgebissen hätte, als das zuzugeben.

Die Hand schlängelte sich nun in seine Hose und umfasste sein Glied nun ganz. Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun, aber langsam wurde es steif. Langsam, fast sanft fuhr Malfoy mit seiner Hand auf und ab und entlockte dem Schwarzhaarigen ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen. Instinktiv hob er seinen Unterkörper an und beschleuigte das Tempo.

Als er schließlich kam und seine Augen öffnete bemerkte er wieder wo er war und vor allem _wer_ ihm Freude geschenkt hatte. Er hatte das doch nicht gewollt! Malfoy hatte ihn praktisch verführt! Harry stand nicht auf Jungs, ganz sicher nicht! Panisch sah er zu Draco, der sich seelenruhig die Hände wusch.

"Keine Angst, ich wollte dich nur ein wenig auflockern, das ist doch nichts besonderes. Macht ihr das denn nicht bei euch in der Quittichmannschaft." meinte der blonde Slytherin beiläufig, legte sich wieder zu Harry ins Bett und löschte das Licht. Wenig später hörte er die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge des Blonden. Kurz bevor auch Harry in das Land der Träume hinüberglitt fragte er sich, was in Slytherin nur für eigenartige Sitten herrschten. 

~ ~ ~

Hast du jetzt nicht das dringende Bedürfnis, mir ein Review zu schreiben? 

~Ivine~ 


	6. Mr Untouchable

**DIE MACHT DER MEDIEN**

Hey ihr Lieben, ich hab mal wieder weitergeschrieben und weil ihr so lang gewartet habt (weil das Internet nicht ging) gibt es sogar zwei Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch immer noch!   
Eure Ivine

~ ~ ~

_**4. Mr. Untouchable**_

~ ~ ~

Es war Sonntag morgen. Draco blinzelte verschlafen beim hellen Licht der Sonne. Sein Blick fiel auf den Radiowecker auf dem Nachtkästchen. Erst 8 Uhr. Der blonde Slytherin blickte auf die Gestalt neben sich, die er nur anhand des schwarzen Haarschopfs, der unter der Decke hervorlugte, als Harry Potter identifizieren konnte. Regelmäßig hob und senkte sich die weiße Bettdecke. Draco lächelte. Harry hatte sich wie ein Kind im Mutterleib zusammengekrümmt, während er friedlich vor sich hin schnarchte. 

Da er heute schon so früh aufgewacht war, entschloss der Blonde sich zu einem entspannenden Bad vor dem Frühstück. Vorsichtig, um den Gryffindor nicht zu wecken, kroch er aus dem warmen Bett und ließ so lautlos wir nur eben möglich, das warme Wasser in die Wanne einlaufen. Kurz darauf ließ Draco sich in das angenehm temperierte Wasser gleiten.   
Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er das Orangenaroma des Schaumbads ein, während er sich lächelnd an den letzten Abend bzw. die darauffolgende Nacht erinnerte. Der Slytherin fragte sich, ob es Harry gefallen hatte so von ihm berührt zu werden, oder fand er ihn wirklich abstoßend?   
Wenn der nur wüsste, wie sehr er es sich gewünscht hätte, dass auch der Dunkelhaarige aktiv geworden wäre... Irgendwie hatte sich seit ihrem ersten Kuss alles verändert. Zumindest seinerseits. Draco musste ihn einfach haben, mit allen Mitteln! 

"Morgen." Es war Harry, der gerade das Bad betreten hatte.  
"Morgen." erwiderte der Blonde den gemurmelten Morgengruß und stieg betont langsam aus der Wanne.   
Zwar schien sich der Gryffindor um seine Fassung zu bemühen, jedoch färbten sich seine Wangen mit einem Hauch von rot, als Draco ihm vollkommen nackt gegenüberstand. Der Slytherin tat so, als würde er es nicht bemerken, drehte sich um und griff nach einem Handtuch.  
"Du starrst auf meinen Arsch, Potter." sagte Draco grinsend, obwohl er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.  
"Tu ich gar nicht!" widersprach der Gryffindor heftig.   
"Tust du doch!" Draco drehte sich zu Harry um, während er sich das Handtuch um die Hüften schlang.  
Harry war puterrot.  
_Erwischt!_ Der Slytherin lachte. "Mir kann eben keiner widerstehen." meinte er.  
"Das glaubst auch nur du!" erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige bissig.  
"Ich erinnere dich gern an letzte Nacht..." flüsterte der Blonde und sah in die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers.   
Harry wandte seinen Blick ab und wurde noch roter, falls das noch möglich war. "Das war nicht fair.." stotterte er.   
"Du hast recht, Schätzchen, ich bekomme nämlich noch eine Gegenleistung von dir...wie wäre es jetzt?"   
"Aber ich..."  
"Du hast sowas noch nie gemacht? Dann wirds aber Zeit. Na komm schon." drängte Draco.  
"Du bist sowas von pervers." sagte Harry mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen.  
"Gestern hast du dich nicht so gesträubt, Süßer...Ich hab dein Stähnen noch immer in den Ohren..." hauchte der Slytherin.  
Der Gryffindor sah aus, als würde er ihn im nächsten Augenblick erdolchen. Da gab es nur noch ein Mittel: Den unwiderstehlichen Hundeblick. Der funktionierte immer.  
Draco griff nach Harrys Hand und führte sie langsam zu seiner Körpermitte. Plötzlich zog der Schwarzhaarige seine Hand fort und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
"Hör auf mit deinen perversen Spielchen, oder ich lass alles auffliegen!" rief der Gryffindor mit hochrotem Kopf und stürmte aus dem Bad.  
Draco hielt sich die rechte Wange. _Er ist doch schwerer rumzukriegen, als ich dachte!_

~ + Hogwarts, am selben Tag + ~

Es war spät am Nachmittag, als Draco und Harry mit dem Portschlüssel nach Hogsmeade und nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Für den Rest des Tages hatten sie Hausaufgaben gemacht. Draco hatte vorerst alle weiteren Annäherungsversuche unterlassen.  
Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten legte Draco einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte. Dieser würdigte ihn keines Blickes, bis Granger und Weasley auf sie zukamen, die einfach alles wissen wollten. Harry gab bereitwillig Aufkunft über das Studio und die Aufzeichnungen, während sie langsam in Richtung große Halle und Abendessen schlenderten. Langsam ließ Draco seine Hand auf Harrys Po rutschen und behielt sie vorerst dort.  
Amüsiert beobachtete der Blonde, wie der Gryffindor zum wiederholten Mal hochrot anlief, jedoch machte er auch keine Anstalten die Hand wegzuschieben. Schließlich musste er den Schein aufrecht erhalten.  
_Interessant._ überlegte Draco. _Daraus lässt sich was machen...  
_Das Abendessen verlief wie immer. An allen Tischen wurde die neueste Ausgabe der "modernen Hexe" diskutiert, die, wie Harry schon angenommen hatte, von einer Großaufnahme ihres Kusses im Studio auf dem Titelblatt geschmückt wurde. 

Nach dem Abendessen trafen sich die beiden wieder an der großen Eingangstür. Der Slytherin konnte die Blicke der anderen spüren, auch wenn sie scheinbar niemand beachtete.  
"Ich muss heute noch für Zauberkunst pauken, für morgen ist eine mündliche Prüfung angesagt. Wir können uns heute also nicht mehr sehen." sagte Harry leise und sah ihn entschuldigend an. Er war wirklich der geborene Schauspieler. Hatte er ihm nicht erst heute morgen eine runtergehauen? Jetzt spielte er wieder den Verliebten...  
"Nicht so schlimm." Der Slytherin streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte Harrys Wange, der sich wegen der anderen seiner Berührung nicht entziehen konnte. Dann zog er den Gryffindor an sich und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die des Anderen. Zärtlich spielte er mit den kurzen Haaren in seinem Nacken. Draco ließ seine Zunge durch die warmen weichen Lippen des anderen gleiten.   
Als er sich nach einem scheinbar endlosen Moment von Harry löste, war ihm heiß und er spürte ein angenehmes Ziehen in seiner Hose.  
"Bis morgen, Süßer." Der Slytherin drückte den Schwarzhaarigen kurz an sich und verschwand dann schnell.   
Draco musste ihn einfach rumkriegen! _Wenn ich nur wüsste wie!_ Er konnte schon die unerfahrenen Hände sanft über seine Brust streicheln spüren. Mmmh..und seine Lippen, die jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers erkundeten...  
Dracos Herz schlug wild. Er sollte wohl besser aufhören sich solche Dinge vorzustellen, sonst würde er noch verrückt werden.  
Plötzlich kam ihm ein beinahe teuflisch guter Gedanke! Noch heute musste er Richard Snyder schreiben... 

~+~+~


	7. Like a Virgin

**DIE MACHT DER MEDIEN**

Der Wahnsinn geht weiter!

~ ~ ~

_**5. Like a Virgin**_

~ ~ ~

Schon als Harry an diesem Montag Morgen aufstand hatte der Gryffindor das Gefühl, dass der Tag nur schlecht werden konnte. Im Bad wurde er zuerst von einer Horde Erstklässler fast überrannt und dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, vor denen er sich nur mit einem waghalsigen Hechtsprung zur Seite retten konnte.   
Die Jugend von heute. Einfach kein Respekt. murmelte Harry und kam sich dabei furchtbar alt vor.   
Nachdem er dieses Hindernis gerade so gemeistert hatte kam nun das nächste in Form eines glitschigen, giftgrünen Seifenstücks auf ihn zu. Er drehte ein paar unfreiwillige Runden auf den feuchten Fliesen es Waschraums, bevor er schließlich unsanft auf seinem Hintern landete. Als er sich von dem Schrecken und dem Sturz erholt hatte fing er an sich die Zähne zu putzen. Plötzlich klopfte ihm eine Hand kräftig auf den Rücken, so dass er beinahe seine Zahnbürste verschluckt hätte und anschließend mit dem Erstickungstod zu kämpfen hatte. 

Mir reichts, ich geh wieder ins Bett! rief der Gryffindor und ging schnurstracks an Ron und Neville vorbei, die ihm kopfschüttelnd und schulterzuckend nachsahen. 

Heute war mal wieder so ein Tag, an dem man besser im Bett geblieben wäre, doch weil heute leider ein Schultag wie jeder andere Montag war, zog er sich an, um wenigstens gemütlich frühstücken zu können. Er hoffte nur, dass er sich weder an seinem Brötchen noch an seinem Kaffee verschlucken und einen qualvollen Tod sterben würde. 

Vorher musste er sich jedoch mit Malfoy treffen, um den Tag zu besprechen, oder was es eben sonst zu reden gab. Die Scheinbeziehung nahm doch mehr Zeit in seinem Leben ein, als er sich je erträumt hatte. Seine Freunde beschwerten sich schon, dass man ihn nie mehr als eine halbe Stunde allein sah - ausgenommen die Zeit, in der Quittichtraining war, aber da konnte man schließlich nicht mit ihm sprechen. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde schon mal wieder eifrig diskutiert und er erfuhr auch den Grund. Leider. Harry schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Er sehnte sich wieder nach der Horde Erstklässler, die ihn über den Haufen rannte. Wäre er heute nur an seiner Zahnbürste erstickt! 

Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei?! Der Schwarzhaarige knallte die neueste Ausgabe der Modernen Hexe auf einen der Tische. Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest. Malfoy zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern.   
_Natürlich, die Unschuld vom Lande!_ Dann werd ich deinem Gedächtnis mal auf die Sprünge helfen: Harry ist noch Jungfrau' verrät uns Draco Malfoy. Er wollte auf den Richtigen warten, auf mich'. Willst du noch mehr hören!? rief der Gryffindor aufgebracht und mit vor Wut hochroten Wangen.  
Du bist richtig niedlich, wenn du sauer bist, Potter! Der Slytherin lächelte amüsiert.   
Ich bin gespannt, wie süß du mich noch findest, wenn du unter mir liegst und ich dir den Hals umdrehe! Harrys Stimme überschlug sich fast und er funkelte Malfoy böse an.  
Uh..da steh ich drauf, Süßer! meinte der Blonde anzüglich grinsend. Du verdammter... fing der Schwarzhaarige an, bis Malfoy ihm plötzlich eine Hand auf dein Mund legte. Kurz darauf drückte der seine Lippen auf Harrys.   
Sei mir nicht böse, ja? Du weißt doch, das ich das Geld brauche... meinte der Slytherin fast sanft und eindringlich.  
Ich kenne niemanden, der mit Abstand so geldgeil ist wie du! ärgerte sich der Schwarzhaarige. Sorg gefälligst dafür, dass dieser Zustand' geändert wird! fauchte er den Blonden an.  
Aber mit Vergnügen, Schätzchen...  
Harry wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was er gesagt hatte und er errötete. In der Zeitung natürlich.   
Ich lüge aber nicht gerne...  
Das wäre aber wirklich was Neues! sagte Harry abwertend. Gehn wir, ich hab Hunger! 

Das Frühstück war nicht so schlimm, wie Harry erwartet hatte. Er bemerkte ein paar lüsterne Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden und er schauerte. Na super, demnächst würde jeder Schwanz versuchen ihn zu verführen, tolle Aussichten.  
Im Unterricht was alles wie sonst, bis auf die letzten zwei Stunden. Zaubertränke, was sonst. Als der Gryffindor das nahezu leere Klassenzimmer betrat, grinste Snape ihm noch spöttischer als sonst zu.  
Na Mr.Ich bin noch Jungfrau' Potter? begrüßte er ihn.  
Wutschnaubend ließ er sich neben Malfoy nieder, es war der einzige gemischte Tisch. Plötzlich grinste Harry diabolisch. Wie viel Uhr? Malfoy nannte ihm die Zeit. Noch 10 Minuten bis zu Unterrichtsbeginn. 

Ohne Vorwarnung presste er seinen Mund auf den des Blonden und ließ seine Zunge in dessen Mund gleiten. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Snape, der hörbar laut einatmete. Erst beim Läuten der Schulglocke unterbrach Harry das Zungenspiel. 

Das geht entschieden zu weit, meine Herren. Harry beobachtete zufrieden, dass sich auf der Stirn der Lehrers feine Schweißtröpfchen gebildet hatten. Snape schluckte. Das wird ein Nachspiel haben! Der Rest der Klasse kicherte. Befriedigt lächelnd lehnte sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor zurück und begann das Rezept, das Snape an die Tafel schrieb, auf Pergament zu übertragen. 

Harry bemerkte zu seinem Vergnügen, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke sich für den Rest der Stunde mit überschlagenen Beinen hinsetzte und immer wieder, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte, nervös auf seine Körpermitte blickte. 

Ich wusste, dass es dir Spaß macht. raunte Malfoy ihm zu.  
Ich wollte Snape eins auswischen, wenn ich dich dafür küssen muss, dann nehm' ich das in Kauf, _Blondi_ gab ihm Harry flüsternd zurück. 

~+~+~

Schluss für heute! Und wie wär's jetzt mit nem kleinen Kommentar dazu?  
Bis zum nächsten Mal 

eure Ivine


	8. Am Rand der Hölle

**DIE MACHT DER MEDIEN**

Nach kurzer Verschnaufpause gehts weiter! Es wird jetzt nicht mehr ganz so lustig, passt einfach nicht zu diesem Kapitel, hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.... 

~ ~ ~

_**6. Am Rand der Hölle**_

~ ~ ~

Es war ein noramler Tag, bis auf das Quittich-Spiel heute Nachmittag. Es war das letzte vor Saisonende. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Es ging um alles. Gerade für Harry. Es war seine letzte Sainson vor den Abschlussprüfungen und dem Studium. Draco sah dem ganzen jedoch eher gelassen entgegen. Er würde Harry ein wenig anfeuern, mittlerweile war schon etwas wie Routine in ihre "Beziehung" eingekehrt und zu so etwas wie Normalität geworden. Für den Slytherin jedoch nicht nur im öffentlichen Leben. Er arbeitete noch immer an seinem Verführungsplan, streute hier und da ein paar zweideutig-eindeutige Bemerkungen, wenn sie sich trafen, wegen Presseterminen oder ähnlichem. Doch die waren in letzter Zeit ziemlich rar geworden. So hatte er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Schließlich machten sie das wegen dem Geld. Und das musste fließen! 

_Vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder an Snyder schreiben...wie wäre es mit Streit und dann wieder ner Versöhnung....? Oder: Harrys erstes Mal?_ Letzteres wäre ihm lieber. Er musste grinsen. Goyle sah ihn von der Seite an. Draco saß in diesem Moment am Frühstückstisch.  
Endlich brachten die Eulen die Post. War auch langsam Zeit. Der blonde Slytherin hatte die "moderne Hexe" abonniert, damit er auch immer Bescheid wusste, was über ihn geschrieben wurde.  
_Mmpf...schon wieder nichts!_ Er legte das Käseblatt beiseite. 

Gemurmel kam an den anderen Tischen auf.   
"Potter hat einen Heuler bekommen!" wurde überall geflüstert.  
Der Gryffindor blickte fragend zu ihm hinüber. Draco nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und bedeutete ihm, dass er den Heuler öffnen sollte.  
Dieser schluckte, bevor er den roten Umschlag öffnete.

"WENN DU DEINE DRECKIGEN FINGER NICHT VON DRACO LÄSST, DANN WIRST DU ES BEREUEN!!!"

Der Schwarzhaarige war bei den Worten der vor wut verzerrten Stimme leichenblass geworden. Dann stand er ohne Vorwarnung auf und rannte aus der Halle. Draco hinterher. Der Slytherin holte ihn auf der Hälfte des Wegs ein und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Sie gingen in das leere Klassenzimmer.  
Harry schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben.  
"Gelungene Vorstellung, Potter, so viel Einfallsreichtum hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut...ich hoffe das gilt auch für andere Gebiete..." lobte Draco den anderen Jungen und grinste.  
"Der war nicht von mir..." erklärte der Gryffindor tonlos.  
"WAS?!" Der Slytherin schwieg kurz. "Shit."  
"Das kannst du laut sagen." Harry war noch immer furchtbar blass im Gesicht.  
"Und was jetzt?" fragte der blonde Slytherin.  
"Wenn ich das wüsste....ich..ich hab Angst." Der Schwarzhaarige blickte zu Boden.   
Draco sah den Jungen verwirrt an. Angst? Er, der große Held, der schon hunderte von Gefahren gemeistert hatte. Das war doch nicht möglich. Er konnte nicht anders, als den Gryffindor in den Arm zu nehmen. Harry machte keine Anstalten sich zu wehren, Draco hatte schon fast das Gefühl, dass der andere zum ersten Mal froh über seine Anwesenheit war.  
"Nur noch ein paar Wochen, dann haben wir es geschafft." versicherte der blonde Slytherin.  
"Versprochen?" Harry klang unsicher.  
"Versprochen." Und er meinte es ernst. 

~+~+~

Das Spiel ging schleppend voran. Ravenclaw spielte nicht schlecht heute, sie lagen sogar mit 20 Punkten in Führung. Doch sie hatten einen wesentlich schlechteren Sucher, also bestand fast keine Hoffnung für sie. Harry hatte sich von dem morgendlichen Schock anscheinend ganz gut erholt. Mittlerweile hielt Draco es einfach nur für einen dummen Scherz. Außerdem kamen sie so wieder in die Schlagzeilen. Wer auch immer das getan hatte, der Slytherin war ihm dankbar. 

Plötzlich setzte Ravenclaws Sucher unvermutet zum Sturzflug an. Vielleicht hatte er ja den Schnatz gesehen, oder war es nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver? Harry nahm gleich die Verfolgung auf, aber es war fraglich, ob er den anderen noch einholen konnte, obwohl er den besseren Besen hatte.

Auf einmal brach der Tumult los. Draco hatte es erst gar nicht bemerkt, durch kreischende Schüler wurde er darauf aufmerksam. Jetzt sah er das erschreckende Bild vor sich:  
Einer der Gryffindors fiel. Harry!  
Alles geschah wie in Zeitlupe. Einige der älteren Schüler sprangen auf und versuchten durch Zauber den Sucher abzufangen, doch genau wie die Sprüche der Lehrer waren auch ihre Formeln zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
Draco konnte die Höhe nicht abschätzen, aber es war hoch. Sehr hoch. Unfähig sich zu bewegen sah er, wie Harry immer schneller werdend auf den Boden zurauschte und schließlich hart aufschlug.

Draco erwachte aus seiner Starre und rannte, immer zwei Stufen nehmend, die Treppe zum Boden des Quittichfeldes herunter.  
_Bitte, Gott, lass ihn leben!!!_ Der Anblick trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Blut. Überall war so viel Blut. Und Harry bewegte sich nicht...was war, wenn...  
"Lassen Sie mich durch!" Madam Pompfrey. Wenn jemand Harry retten konnte, dann sie. Systhematisch schirmten die Lehrer nun die Unglücksstelle ab, von der der Verunglückte auf einer gezauberten Trage zum Krankenflügel transportiert wurde. 

"Warum dürfen wir ihn nicht sehen?" fragte sich Draco laut.  
"Sie müssen ihn erst untersuchen, es wird schon wieder..." meinte Ron und versuchte sich ein zuversichtliches Aussehen zu verleihen.   
Draco ging immer wieder auf und ab, um seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Das alles war doch seine Schuld. Warum hatte er in diese bescheuerte Geschichte eingewilligt?   
"Harry wäre doch nie einfach so vom Besen gefallen...das glaub ich nicht!" rief Hermine plötzlich. "Das hat sicher etwas mit diesem Heuler von heute morgen zu tun."  
"Warscheinlich hast du recht, wie immer, aber wie willst du das beweisen?" wollte Ron nun wissen.  
"Das ist doch völlig gleichgültig! Wichtig ist nur, das Harry wieder gesund wird!" brach es plötzlich aus Draco heraus und die beiden Gryffindors sahen ihn verwundert an.  
"Du liebst ihn wirklich, Draco, nicht wahr?" stellte Hermine sanft fest.  
"Ja. Verdammt noch mal!" Und das war wahr. 

~+~+~

Weiter gehts nur, wenn ihr mir ganz schnell ein Review schreibt!

~Ivine~ 


	9. Nachwirkungen

**DIE MACHT DER MEDIEN**

Tja...was soll ich sagen? Es geht weiter....

Ach ja, zur Kritik von letztem Mal: Ich dachte eigentlich, dass der Schreibstil zu diesem Kapitel gepasst hat, schade wenn es nicht so angekommen ist...hoffentlich findet ihr das Kapitel jetzt besser.... 

~ ~ ~

_**7. Nachwirkungen**_

~ ~ ~

Alles um ihn herum war wie im Nebel versunken. Dumpf hörte er Stimmen, doch was sie sagten verstand er nicht.  
"Harry?" drang es an sein Ohr. Es war die Stimme von Dumbledore. "Hörst du mich?"  
Ja, er hörte ihn. Na und? Er wollte jetzt schlafen. Und zwar lange. Jeder einzelne Knochen tat ihm weh. Sein Körper musste aus einem einzigen blauen Fleck bestehen.  
"Harry! Sag doch etwas!"  
Weshalb denn nur, merkte der denn nie, wann er störte? Jemand schüttelte ihn am Arm.  
Schlagartig war Harry hellwach. "Aaah, sind Sie verrückt geworden?" rief er und funkelte den Direktor einen Moment lang böse an.  
"Er ist wach, Poppy. Das nächste Mal verwenden Sie besser einen anderen Zaubertrank...." stellte der bärtige Mann amüsiert fest. "Ihr da draußen, kommt rein!" sagte er zur Tür gewandt.

Keine Minute später standen seine besten Freunde an seinem Krankenbett. Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Draco Malfoy. Halt! Nochmal zurück! Draco Malfoy, einer seiner Freunde? Irgenwas stimmte daran nicht, aber was? Wenn er nur wüsste was es war...  
Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie war den Tränen nahe. "Du weißt gar nicht, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben. Tu das nie wieder!"   
"Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich das auch nicht vor." versicherte er ihr. "Wie lang hab ich denn geschlafen?"  
"Geschlafen sagt er. Wir haben um dein Leben gebangt, Mann! Von wegen geschlafen!" meinte Ron und man sah ihm an, dass auch ihn die Sache nicht kalt ließ.

Harry blickte zu Draco. Er wandte seinen Blick nicht von Hermine ab, die ihn noch immer im Arm hielt. Jetzt bemerkte auch sie den Blick und lächelte. Das braunhaarige Mädchen ließ Harry los.  
"Wir müssen dann los, nicht wahr Ron?" Sie stieß ihn in die Seite.  
"Ach ja, genau...bis morgen Harry!" Der rothaarige Gryffindor grinste bevor er mit Hermine den Krankenflügel verließ. 

Harry sah ihnen verständnislos nach. "Warum hauen die jetzt einfach ab?"  
"Sie wollten uns ein bißchen alleine lassen, ist doch klar....sie denken schließlich auch, dass wir..." erklärte der Blonde Slytherin.  
"Das wir was...? Ich verstehe dich nicht..." Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte fiebernd sich zu erinnern. Irgendetwas war da....ganz sicher. Doch alles was er in seinen Erinnerungen fand war ein schwarzes Loch.  
Draco Malfoy. Der Name war ihm geläufig. Er war ein Slytherin im siebten Jahr, genauso wie er. Und offensichtlich musste sie befreundet sein, sonst wäre er nicht hier. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!" sagte er laut.

"Wie war das? Aber wer du bist, das weißt du hoffentlich noch?"  
"Ich bin Harry Potter und du bist Draco Malfoy. Und in welcher Beziehung genau stehen wir zueinander?"

Fassungslos blickte der Junge, der immer noch lebt, auf die bunten Zeitungsusschnitte, die vor ihm auf dem Bett lagen. Sie zeigten ganz verschiedene Motive. Aber eines hatten alle gemeinsam. Er und Draco schienen ein Paar zu sein. So richig. Mit Liebe und so. Unfassbar. Aber anscheinend entsprach es der Wahrheit. Aber wie zum Teufel konnte man so etwas nur vergessen?

"Ich bin schwul?!" rief er laut.  
"Wie du siehst. Und außerdem liebst du mich." Draco blickte ihn aus grauen Augen sanft an.  
"Dann muss es stimmen. Hier sind schließlich handfeste Beweise." Schwer vorstellbar, dass Draco und er sich einmal gehasst hatten. Er blickte den hübschen jungen Mann an. Ihn zu lieben war nicht schwer, so anziehend wie er war...warum sollte es nicht stimmen?  
"Wollen wir es wieder miteinander versuchen, Kleiner, vielleicht erinnerst du dich dann wieder?" fragte der Blonde leise und nahm seine Hand. Der Gryffindor nickte.  
"Ich hatte solche Angst um dich." sagte der Slytherin. Unvermutet spürte er ein paar weicher Lippen, die sich sanft auf seinen Mund legten, Arme die ihn näher an den anderen Körper zogen. Natürlich, wie konnte er nur vergessen haben? Er liebte diesen Jungen, alles was Draco ihm gesagt hatte, war die Wahrheit.  
Nur schwer konnten sie sich voneinander trennen. "Erinnerst du dich wieder, Harry?"   
"Es tut mir leid, ich weiß nur, dass ich dich liebe."  
"Dann erinnerst du dich auch nicht an dein Versprechen?"  
"Welches Versprechen denn?"  
"Das wir es an meinem Geburtstag tun...." flüsterte ihm der Blonde ins Ohr.  
"Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wann du Geburtstag hast!" rief Harry plötzlich erschrocken.

~+~+~

Draco schlenderte glücklich lächelnd zurück zu seinem Turm. Was hier geschah war so unwarscheinlich, wie bei der Hexenlotterie den Jackpot zu knacken, aber es geschah wirklich. Er vermutete, dass der Sturz diesen Gedächnisverlust verursacht hatte und der berühmt-berüchtigte Trank von Mme Pompfrey hatte warscheinlich sein Übriges getan.

Und nun hatte er endlich erreicht, was er wollte. Harry liebte ihn. Und Draco liebte Harry. Über alles. Nichts mehr war gespielt. 

~+~+~

Eine unerwartete Wendung. Eigentlich hatte ich es anders geplant, aber die Idee fand ich besser. Sagt mir doch eure Meinung!

Bis Bald Eure Ivine 


	10. Märchenonkel Draco

**DIE MACHT DER MEDIEN**

Sorry, dass es wiedermal sooo lange gedauert hat..

~ ~ ~

_**8. Märchenonkel Draco**_

~ ~ ~

„Und dann? Was hast du dann gemacht? Jetzt erzähl schon!" bettelte Harry Potter den Jungen, dem er im Schneidersitz gegenüber saß, schon beinahe an.   
Der Blonde fuhr mit ernster Miene fort. „Du warst halb steifgefroren, vor Schreck vielleicht, jedenfalls hast du es nicht geschafft zu fliehen und der Dementor kam immer näher. Ich saß immer noch bibbernd versteckt hinter dem Baum. Plötzlich setzte der Dementor seine Kapuze ab. Jeder weiß was das bedeutet..." Draco blickte auf die weiße Bettdecke. „Frag mich nicht, wie, aber ich hörte mich auf einmal einen Patronus beschwören und was noch erstaunlicher war, ich schaffte es sogar. Als der Dementor endlich weg war bin ich natürlich gleich zu dir. Du lagst schließlich noch immer bewegungslos auf dem kalten Waldboden. Und deine Hand war so kalt..." Tatsächlich schaffte der Slytherin es ein paar Tränen aufkommen zu lassen.  
_Ich bin sooo gut!_

Bei dem Gedanken, was für Märchen er inzwischen schon erfunden hatte, hätte er eigentlich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben müssen, aber _ich bin schließlich ein Malfoy_! Außerdem hatte es den gewünschten Effekt. Harry fraß ihm sozusagen aus der Hand und der Gryffindor hegte anscheinend keinerlei Zweifel an seinen Geschichten, in dennen er selbstredend immer derjenige war, der den Schwarzhaarigen rettete. 

„Oh, Draco, nicht weinen, Süßer....es ist doch alles in Ordnung..." sagte Harry und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.  
Der blonde hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht, seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Der Gryffindor interpretierte diese Geste allerdings vollkommen anders.  
„Du musst wirklich nicht weinen."  
Der Slytherin fühlte sich in eine warme, zärtliche Umarmung gezogen. Draco grinste in sich hinein.   
_Ich sollte es wirklich beim Theater versuchen!_  
Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als Harry anfing leicht an seinem Hals zu saugen. Draco legte seinen Kopf noch schräger, damit der Gryffindor mehr Platz hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss der Blonde die Zärtlichkeiten seines Angebeteten.   
Zwei kühle Hände wanderten unter seinen Umhang und fuhren die Wirbelsäule hinunter, zogen das Hemd aus dem Hosenbund, um nun ihre Reise auf des Slytherins nackter Haut fortzusetzen. Ihm entfuhr ein leises Seufzen. Dieser Kerl sollte noch Jungfrau sein?   
Weiche Lippen verschlossen seinen Mund, eine feucht-warme Zunge bahnte sich den Weg in seine Mundhöhle, begann seine eigene Zunge zu massieren... 

„Mr. Potter, Mr Malfoy!" donnerte Mmme Pomfrey entsetzt. „Sie sollten sich schämen!"  
_Na klasse, ich hatte ihn soweit!_  
„Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen, Mr. Malfoy, es ist schon spät." erklärte die Krankenschwester unerbittlich.  
Nur widerwillig erhob sich der blonde Slytherin von dem Krankenbett und lächelte Harry entschuldigend an.  
„Bis morgen, mein Süßer." flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, bevor er dem Schwarzhaarigen abermals einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.  
An der Tür blieb Draco nach einmal kurz stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Angebeteten um. Der lächelte ihn nur mit verträumtem Gesicht an.

Knapp zwei Wochen später sah Draco wiedermal einer öden Zaubertränkestunde entgegen, als Harry sich plötzlich neben ihn setzte.  
„Warum hast du mir nichts erzählt? Ich hätte dich doch abgeholt!" Der Slytherin sah seinen Freund vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Es sollte doch eine Überraschung sein..."   
Draco wurde in zwei starke Arme gezogen. Dann spürte er wieder die weichen Lippen, diese wunderbare Zunge.....er vergaß wo er war, wer er war, nur dieser Junge vor ihm zählte.  
„MR. MALFOY, MR. POTTER! Was Sie in der Pause oder zwischen den Stunden machen geht mich nichts an, aber Ihnen ist sicherlich entgangen, dass es soeben geläutet hat und Sie den Unterricht auf UNSITTLICHE WEISE gestört haben....10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor UND Slytherin!" Der Meister der Zaubertränke sah die beiden Jungen wutentbrannt an.  
_Was?! Ich habe noch nie Punkte verloren, ich bin ein Malfoy!_  
„Aber Prof..."  
„Kein aber, Malfoy!" herrschte ihn Snape an. „Oder wollen Sie noch mehr Punkte verlieren? Und jetzt arbeiten Sie bitte an dem Trank von letzter Stunde weiter!" 

Nach einer guten halben Stunde, als Draco gerade damit beschäftigt war den fertigen Trank umzurühren, erreichte Snape seinen und Harrys Tisch. Doch dessen erster Blick fiel nicht, wie man es sonst vermuten würde, in den Kessel. Der Blonde folgte dem Blick des Lehrers auf seinen eigenen Oberschenkel, wo -wie selbstverständlich- die Hand des Griyffindors ruhte und dieser ließ seine Hand scheinbar unbewusste immer höher wandern. Das Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen und auch in weiter unten liegende Regionen. Draco blickte zu Snape. Der stand noch immer da und starrte. Er schien noch blasser als sonst zu sein.  
„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Professor?" fragte Harry scheinheilig und lächelte dabei unschuldig.  
„Das reicht." flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Lehrer fast unhörbar und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Kerker.   
Harry grinste ihn verschmitzt an. _Das hat gesessen._ Urplötzlich fühlte er die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen auf seiner (noch) unsichtbaren Beule in der Hose. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Wäre die Hand weiterhin untätig gewesen, wäre auch alles in Ordnung gewesen, doch Harry rieb bedächtig, weiter.  
„Um Himmels Willen, hör auf!" zischte der Blonde durch die Zähne.  
„Sicher?" fragte der Gryffindor.  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und hochroten Wangen nickte er.  
„Wenn du meinst..." Die Hand verschwand. Draco atmete auf. „Fortsetzung folgt, Schätzchen..." hauchte Harry an seinem Ohr und grinste ihn frech an.  
Der blonde Slytherin war, gelinde gesagt, sprachlos. Sie hatten Snape verärgert und würden bis zum Ende des Schuljahrs Strafarbeiten erledigen müssen und Harry trieb seelenruhig seine -zugegeben erregenden- Spielchen mit ihm. Wo sollte das noch hinführen? _Was für ein Monster hab ich erschaffen?_   
Langsam fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob er dem Gryffindor nicht doch lieber die Wahrheit erzählen sollte. 

~+~+~  


Wie wärs jetzt mit nem klitzekleinen Review? Ich trau mich ja schon kaum zu fragen! 


	11. Special Feature!

**DIE MACHT DER MEDIEN - SPECIAL FEATURE**

Diesmal gibt's ein besonderes Schmankerl für alle Snape-Fans...

~ ~ ~

_**Special Feature:**_

Exclusiv-Interview mit Severus Snape von unserer Star-Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn

_Severus Snape - Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Meister der Zaubertränke - meldet sich zu Wort. Was er zu der Slytherin-Gryffindor-Verbindung zu sagen hat. _

Als sich der schwarzhaarige Lehrer am verabredeten Ort einfindet, spielt er nervös mit seiner schwarzen Robe und ein leichter Anflug von Panik ist auf dem blassen Gesicht abzulesen.  
Der Mann, dessen Alter nahezu unschätzbar ist, lächelt nervös, nachdem er das Aufnahmegerät entdeckt hat.  
**"Das ist mein erstes Interview."** erklärt er ruhig. Also beginnt das Gespräch mit einem aufmunternden Nicken.

RK:** Gryffindor-Slytherin-Beziehungen sind, vorsichtig ausgedrückt, ziemlich selten. Aber als wäre das nicht genug, sind es gerade die jeweils berühmtesten Vertreter des jeweiligen Hauses. Können Sie den Rummel um dieses Paar verstehen?**   
_Der schwarzhaarige Mann fährt sich durch die Haare und überlegt kurz, bevor er zu seiner Antwort ansetzt._  
SS:** Das wird alles zu sehr aufgebauscht, wissen Sie, und in zwei Wochen redet niemand mehr darüber, erst wenn die beiden sich trennen, dann wird es wieder überall stehen. **_Severus Snape schweigt, als hoffe er, dass dies möglichst bald der Fall sei._** Was mich viel mehr interessiert.... wie sind die beiden überhaupt zusammen gekommen? Darüber liest man nichts. Ich meine, wie hat es Draco Malfoy** -_ Er spricht den Namen überaschend kühl und verächtlich aus_ - **denn überhaupt geschafft sich den goldenen Jungen zu schnappen?**   


RK:** Wie uns zu Ohren gekommen ist hatten Sie einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Harry Potter, bezüglich seiner Beziehung. Inwiefern?**  
_Allein bei der Erwähnung des Gryffindors beginnen die dunklen Augen des Lehrers zu glänzen und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt seinen Mund._  
SS:** Ich möchte Sie mal sehen, wenn ein Paar vor Ihrer und der ganzen Klasse Augen wild rumknutscht und ununterbrochen aneinander rumfummelt!**  
_Die Miene des Meisters der Zaubertränke verfinstert sich schon bei dem Gedanken sichtlich, ehe er leise, schon fast unhörbar hinzufügt:_  
**Ich möchte wirklich wissen, was Potter an diesem blonden Gerippe findet...**

RK:** Stört es Sie nicht, dass dieses besondere Paar aus zwei Jungs besteht?**   
SS:** Im Gegenteil, ich unterstütze die Gleichsetzung von homosexuellen Paaren in der Gesellschaft. Nur meiner Meinung nach hat Potter einfach eine schlechte Wahl mit Malfoy getroffen. Das kann überhaupt nicht gut gehen. **_Bei diesen Worten strahlt Severuns Snape eine besondere Aura von grenzenloser Hoffnung aus._

RK: **Was sagen Sie z den kürzlich lautgewordenen Gerüchten, dass Harry und Draco die deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft erlangen und dort heiraten wollen? **  
SS:**WAS???!!!**  
_Der Mann scheint nun entgültig seine Fassung zu verlieren, sein Gesicht wird schneeweiß und er erhebt sich ruckartig. Mit der rechten Hand fährt er sich durch sein schwarzes Haar._ **Davon wusste ich noch nichts...**_Es scheint als wolle er hinzufügen, dass er nur um solche Gerüchte zu erfahren die 'Moderne Hexe' abonniert hat. _

RK: ** Das war auch nur ein Spaß, Mr. Snape. Vielen Dank für dieses Interview.**

Am Schluss bleibt nur eine Frage unbeantwortet:  
**Ist es möglich, dass Severus Snape Harry Potter, seinen Schüler, liebt??**

~+~+~

_ „Professor Snape? Sind Sie hier?" Potters Blick wandert durch den Raum. Er hat Angst, das kann ich fast riechen.   
„Ja, Potter, warten Sie einen Augenblick." Ich nehme noch die letzten Zutaten aus dem Regal und gehe dann in den Unterrichtsraum. Unglaublich, aber wahr: Potter, der große Held der Gryffindors, Bezwinger des dunklen Lords, fragte mich in der letzten Zaubertränkestunde nach Nachhilfe, mich, den verhassten Lehrer. Was für ein Triumph! Aber schließlich hat Potter die wichtigsten Unterrichtsstunden verpasst, weil er nach seinen Abenteuern wiedermal wochenlang auf der Krankenstation gelegen hat - und die Abschlussprüfungen stehen an. Potter braucht mindestens eine 2 in Zaubertränke, sonst sehe ich schwarz für ein Studium. Ja, unglaublich, es ist das letzte Jahr auf Hogwarts für unseren kleinen Held. Obwohl, wenn man ihn jetzt betrachtet ist er wohl doch nicht mehr ganz so klein. „Also Potter, dann bringen wir es hinter uns."_

Potter blickt mich aus aufmerksamen grünen Augen an, nur mit Mühe kann ich mich wieder von ihnen abwenden. In den letzten zwei Jahren hat er immer mehr Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater bekommen, aber er ist viel muskulöser. Potter macht mich langsam aber sicher verrückt. Die Rolle, die er in meinen Träumen spielt, macht die Sache auch nicht besser, ich merke schon jetzt, wie mir langsam heiß wird. 

„Was soll ich als erstes tun Professor?" fragt Potter.  
Ich wüsste da schon, was er tun könnte...verdammt Snape! Hör auf so zu denken!  
„Du musst die Alraunen in gleichmäßige Stücke schneiden."   
Potter nimmt das Messer in die rechte Hand und beginnt mit der Arbeit, ich sehe ihm dabei über die Schultern. Ich kann spüren, dass ihn das nervös macht, aber seine Nähe macht mich schließlich auch nervös und warum soll es ihm besser gehen, als mir? 

Mein Gott, der Junge braucht tatsächlich Nachhilfe, er kann ja nicht einmal ein Messer richtig halten. „Potter, lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen." Ich stehe jetzt direkt hinter ihm, meine rechte Hand liegt auf der von diesem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor und führt sicher das Messer, meine andere liegt auf dem Tisch. Bei mir geht das schon automatisch, ich kann mich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, sein Haar zum Beispiel...es duftet nach Zitrone. Mir ist heiß. Vielleicht sollte ich Potter einfach loslassen und das Ziehen in meiner Hose würde aufhören, aber es fühlt sich einfach zu gut an. Ich dränge näher an ihn heran und bevor ich auch nur überlegen kann fange ich an seinen Hals und Nacken mit Küssen zu bedecken, mein Atem geht schwer. Verdammt, Potter reagiert überhaupt nicht! Er könnte mich wenigstens wegstoßen oder anschreien, aber er macht nichts! Meine Arme schlingen sich um seine Hüften, fahren unter seine Robe, oh er fühlt sich so gut an, genauso wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe. 

Endlich bewegt er sich...er dreht sich um, sieht mir ins Gesicht. Seine Wangen sind gerötet, sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet. Ich presse meine Lippen auf die seinen, Potter öffnet vor Überraschung seinen Mund und ich ergreife die Gelegenheit und meine Zunge stösst in das unerforschte Gebiet vor. Meine Hände halten sein Kopf fest, ich will ihn, jetzt und wenn ich mir mit Gewalt das nehmen muss, was ich schon so lange begehre. Selbst Askaban würde ich in Kauf nehmen, wenn ich nur einmal diesen göttlichen Körper besitzen kann... 

Ungeduldig öffne ich die ersten Knöpfe seines Umhangs, ich streife ihn ab, presse dann wieder meinen Mund auf seinen. Bereitwillig teilt Potter seine Lippen, seine Zunge begegnet meiner. Es lässt ihn anscheinend nicht ganz kalt, er zerrt an meinem Umhang und reißt ruckartig daran, mindestens 5 Knöpfe springen in alle Richtungen. Potter presst seine Lippen auf den freigelegten Hals und saugt. Mmh...das tut gut. Potters Hände liegen auf meinem Hintern und er schmiegt sich an mich. Ich kann seine Härte spüren, die er behutsam an meiner eigenen reibt. Langsam dränge ich ihn wieder gegen den Tisch, fahre unter sein Hemd und reiße es ungeduldig auf, wieder springen Knöpfe in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Unsere Lippen treffen zu hungrigen Küssen aufeinander und unaufhaltsam wandern meine Hände zu seiner Hose, öffnen die Knöpfe der blauen Jeans und streicheln über die sichtbare Wölbung in seinen Boxershorts. Potter stöhnt leise in meinen Mund und streckt mir seinen Unterkörper entgegen. Nein, so einfach mache ich es dir nicht...ich ziehe mich ein wenig zurück, bringe Abstand zwischen uns. Ich lehne mich betont lässig an das Lehrerpult und schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an. Der Gryffindor kommt auf mich zu, er hat wohl verstanden... 

Knopf für Knopf öffnet er mein schwarzes Hemd und leckt gleich darauf mit seiner Zunge die frei gelegte Haut. Dann machen sich seine warmen Hände an meiner Hose zu schaffen, die er während er vor mir kniet an meinen Beinen herunter rutschen lässt. Er macht große Augen...tja Süßer, Unterwäsche schränkt mich eben in der Bewegungsfreiheit ein...  
Seine rosa Zunge fängt an meine harte Männlichkeit zu massieren, mir entfährt ein leises Seufzen, als ich ihn dabei beobachte. Er nimmt meine Härte in den Mund..oh Gott, ist das gut. Wie oft habe ich davon geträumt und nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass dieser Traum jemals wahr werden kann. Langsam bewegt Potter seinen Kopf vor und zurück, was jede Menge angenehmer Schauer durch meinen Körper jagt. Ich kann mich nicht beherrschen und kralle eine Hand in sein Haar, um das Tempo seiner Bewegung zu kontrollieren. Kurz bevor ich zum Höhepunkt komme breche ich dieses Spiel ab, schließlich habe ich heute noch viel vor mit Potter. Nach Atem ringend liegt er am Boden. Mit einem Blick auf ihn entledige ich mich all meiner Kleidung, was der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor als Zeichen sieht dies ebenfalls zu tun. Er steht mir stumm gegenüber, ich lege eine Hand in seinen Nacken und vereinige unsere Lippen, meine andere Hand wandert zu seinem Hintern, die ihn noch näher an mich presst. Oh, er weiß, was ich will und sieht mich unsicher an. 

„Dein erstes Mal, Potter?" flüstere ich ihm fast sanft ins Ohr. Er schaudert. Dann ein kurzes Nicken.   
„Willst du es trotzdem?" frage ich weiter. Wieder ein Schaudern, wieder ein Nicken.   
Ich drücke ihn zu Boden, auf allen Vieren sitzt er vor mir. Langsam dringe ich in ihn ein, Potter stöhnt kurz auf.   
„Alles in Ordnung?"   
„Bitte...mehr." keucht er.   
Wenn du meinst Potter, ich nehme deine Aufforderung gerne an. Er drängt sich weiter in meinen Schoß....mittlerweile stöhnen wir im Duett, denn ich reibe gleichzeitig an seiner steifen Männlichkeit. Immer schneller wird der Rhythmus. Potter stöhnt laut und kommt heiß in meine Hand. Nach ein paar weiteren Stößen gleite ich befriedigt aus ihm heraus.   
Nach kurzer Verschnaufpause ziehen wir uns beide wieder an. Schweigend sammelt Potter die herumliegenden Knöpfe auf und gibt mir meine zurück. Dann verlässt er fast fluchtartig das Zimmer. 

Die letzten zwei Stunden sind die Siebtklässler in meinem Unterricht, ich bin froh, wenn ich sie nicht mehr sehen muss, nur um einen tut es mir leid. Potter, aber ich könnte ihn auch einfach durchfliegen lassen, allerdings wird er mir das nie verzeihen...  
Die Stunden vergehen schleppend, ich ziehe Gryffindor fast obligatorisch 15 Punkte ab, dann entlasse ich sie zu ihrem freien Nachmittag. Ich packe gerade meine Sachen zusammen, als Potter plötzlich vor mir steht. Es scheint fast, als ob er lächelt.  
„Könnte ich heute nochmal ein bißchen Nachhilfe von Ihnen bekommen?" 

~+~+~

Schweißgebadet wachte Severus Snape an diesem Morgen auf, als seine Eule ihm die "Moderne Hexe" lieferte.  
Er überflog den Artikel flüchtig.  
"Alles Quatsch.." murmelte er und verdrängte den Traum von letzter Nacht. 


	12. Pressekonferenz

**DIE MACHT DER MEDIEN**

Ich hab nochmal den Trailer hochgeladen, musste ihn mal auf nen neueren Stand bringen...

~ ~ ~

_**~ 10. Pressekonferenz ~**_

Amüsiert blickte Harry Potter auf den Zeitungsartikel mit der Überschrift:   
Severus Snape: „Was findet er nur an diesem blonden Gerippe?" 

„So ist das also..." grinste er, als er seine Beine aus dem Bett schwang. _Daraus lässt sich doch was machen! _  
Harry fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder richtig gut und fit. Er begann den Tag mit einer erfrischenden Dusche, danach war er in bester Kissenschlachtstimmung.   
„Wie kann man nur in der Früh schon so gut gelaunt sein?" fragte Ron, das erste Opfer des Gryffindors.  
Da lachte der Schwarzhaarige seinen besten Freund nur fröhlich an.  
„Wir sehn uns beim Frühstück, du Miesepeter!"  
Er verließ den Schlafsaal und rutschte übermütig das Treppengeländer herunter wie ein Erstklässler. Promt geriet er direkt in einen Haufen der eben Erwähnten, die schnatternd und kichernd auf dem Weg in die große Halle waren und aufgeregt versuchten Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. 

Draco war es, der den Gryffindor aus der Gruppe der Jüngeren befreite. Harry lächelte seinen Freund freudestrahlend an und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." hauchte der Schwarzhaarige.  
Der Slytherin sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Siehst du, ich habe mich erinnert!"   
„Aber ich..."  
„Schhh." Der Gryffindor verwickelte den Blonden in einen langen Kuss. 

Während er seelenruhig auf seinem Brötchen weiterkaute ließ er den Blick durch die große Halle schweifen. Er blieb am Lehrertisch hängen. Dumbledore fehlte und Snape. Warscheinlich musste sich dieser gerade eine Standpauke anhören, was Beziehungen unter Lehrern und Schülern anging. Beim Gedanken daran musste er schmunzeln.   
Das Flügelrauschen der Eulen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Gespannt beobachtete er die schönen Tiere, die nun ihre Briefe und Pakete fallen ließen.   
Überrascht und ein wenig erschrocken blickte er auf den roten Umschlag, der ihm entgegen segelte. Ein Heuler. Aber von wem? Und warum? Harry schluckte, bevor er unter den besorgten Blicken Hermines und Ron vorsichtig den Brief öffnete. 

**ICH HABE DICH GEWARNT. POTTER! DAS NÄCHSTE MAL BIST DU DRAN!**

~+~+~+~

„Ich bin sofort gekommen, als ich Ihre Nachricht erhalten habe, Mr. Malfoy." Richard Snyder blickte Draco und den aufgewühlten Harry an.  
„Seit wann bekommt er diese Drohungen?" fragte der Chefredakteur.  
„Das erste Mal vor dem Quiddichspiel..." erklärte der Slytherin schnell. „Und kurz danach hatte er diesen Unfall!"   
Snyder notierte fleißig mit.  
„Wollen Sie daraus eine ihrer Schlagzeilen machen?!" rief Draco aufgebracht.   
„Sicher, das wollten Sie doch immer. Aber ich rate Ihnen beiden, dass Sie die Sache so schnell wie möglich aufklären.."  
„Wovon redet er?" mischte sich nun Harry ein und sah den Slytherin fragend an.  
„Was halten Sie von einer Pressekonferenz, Snyder? In London?" Der Blonde blickte den Mann an.  
„Eine gute Idee, ich werde alles veranlassen, damit Sie noch heute in London sein können."  


~+~+~+~

Und tatsächlich reisten Harry und Draco noch am selben Tag nach London. Sie wohnten wieder im selben Hotel wie das letzte Mal.  
Kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen presste Harry seine Lippen auf die des anderen, der überrascht zurücktaumelte. Doch Harry ließ den Slytherin nicht los, sondern zog ihn nur noch fester an sich.   
„Du erinnerst dich doch noch an mein Versprechen?" flüsterte der Gryffindor und zog den Blonden wieder an sich. Verlangend ließ er seine Zunge in Dracos Mund wandern, während seine Hände gleichzeitig ungeduldig die schwarze Robe aufknöpfte. Harry verließ Dracos Lippen, um nun sanft an dessen Hals zu saugen und dem Slytherin ein leises Seufzen zu entlocken. Oh ja, er wusste wie sehr Draco das anmachte.  
Harry drängte Draco immer weiter in das Zimmer und beförderte den Slytherin, der dies mit einem erschrockenem Aufschrei begleitete, mit einem unsanften Stoß auf den Boden.   
Mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Raubkatze kroch der Gryffindor auf seinen Geliebten.  
Er blickte in die grauen lusterfüllten Augen. Fr ein paar Momente blieb Harry einfach ruhig sitzen, bis Draco unruhig seinen Schritt gegen seinen eigenen rieb und leise Harrys Namen stöhnte.   
Harry machte sich daran das Hemd des Blonden zu öffnen, doch seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er es krzerhand einfach zeriss. Langsam begann er mit Lippen und Zunge den bebenden Oberkörper zu liebkosen, Während sich Dracos Hände in seinen Haaren festkrallten und seine Hüfte sich kreisend gegen Harrys bewegte.  
Dracos Hände zogen ihn wieder höher, um seine Lippen mit denen des Gryffindors zu vereinen. Sie lieferten sich ein leidenschaftliches Duell, das schließlich Harry gewann, als er sich an Dracos Hose zu schaffen machte, die er seinem blonden Geliebten mitsamt der restlichen Kleidung auszog. Harry wandte sich nun den unteren Regionen Dracos zu. Mit seinem Mund entlockte Harry Draco Geräusche, die kein anderer je aus Dracos Mund vernommen hatte.  
Als sie sich schließlich ganz vereinigten und erschöpft nebeneinanderlagen flüsterte Draco nur ganz leise: „Ich habe heute gar nicht Geburtstag, Harry."   
„Was hast du gesagt, Liebling, ich hab dich nicht verstanden.." murmelte Harry und kuschelte sich an die Brust des Blonden.  
„Dass ich dich liebe."  
„Ich liebe dich auch." sagte der Gryffindor schon halb im Schlaf. 

~+~+~+~

Der Tag der Pressekonferenz war angebrochen. Snyder holte sie nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück ab und brachte sie in einen kleinen Raum.   
„Beantworten Sie erstmal alle Fragen, dann wird schon alles gutgehen." beruhigte sie Snyder, bevor sie den eigentlichen Konferenzraum betraten.   
Ein Blitzgewitter brach über Harry und Draco herein, als sie sich an den Tisch begaben.  
Plötzlich durchzuckte es Harry, fast wie einer der vorher genannten Blitze.  
Tonlos sagte er: „Alles war eine große Lüge." 

~+~+~+~

War das jetzt nicht ein Review wert?  
Ivine 


	13. Grün vor Eifersucht

**

DIE MACHT DER MEDIEN

**

Es geht weiter. Danke für die vielen lieben Kommis. *knuddel* Ich drück euch!

~ ~ ~

_** ~ 11. Grün vor Eifersucht ~**_

„Alles war eine große Lüge"  
Draco blieb fast das Herz stehen. Harry rannte unter erneutem Blitzgewitter aus dem Raum. Der Blonde blieb noch einen Moment wie gelähmt stehen, dann lief er in seinem Höchsttempo hinter dem Gryffindor her.  
Er erwischte den Schwarzhaarigen im Gang und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest, zwang ihn somit zum Anhalten. „Was ist noch?!" furh Harry ihn an. Die grünen Augen blitzten ihn wütend an.  
„Bitte, ich kann dir alles erklären!" Draco war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich verzweifelt. „Da bin ich aber gespannt, Malfoy.."  
„Also, die Sache ist die...ich glaub ich liebe dich, Potter." sagte der Blonde aus einem Gefühl heraus.   
„Was? Und deshalb erzählst du mir solche Märchen? Du hast meine Gedächtnislücke einfach ausgenutzt."  
„Glaub mir doch, es stimmt."   
„Du erwartest nicht ernsthaft von mir, dass ich dir glaube..." Harry schnaubte verächtlich.   
„Deine Gedächtnislücke war meine einzige Chance! Ich wollte doch einfach nur mit dir zusammensein. Vorher musstest du das und so war es doch schön. Vorher hast du dich vor mir geekelt."  
„Wer sagt, dass ich mich vor dir geekelt habe? Du hättest es auch einfach mit EHRLICHKEIT probieren können!"  
„Ich geb ja zu, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe..."  
„Wieso denn? Du hast es doch geschafft mich ins Bett zu kriegen! Als ob du sonst was anderes wollen würdest. Sei stolz darauf und komm in die Schlagzeilen! Dir gings nie um mich, immer nur um das Geld, also erzähl mir nichts von Liebe! Du hast keine Ahnung davon!"  
„Ach Harry, du verstehst das alles total falsch!"  
„Hör auf Malfoy..." Harry wandte sich zum Gehen. „Du hättest alles von mir haben können...aber mit deinen Lügen hast dus dir versaut...."   
Der Gryffindor verließ den Raum und ließ Draco einfach stehen.  
„Shit!" fluchte der Blonde. _Das hab ich ja mal wieder toll hinbekommen! Und was jetzt? _

~+~+~+~

Der Skandal war natürlich in allen Zeitungen und auf sämtlichen Fernsehkanälen. Unzählige Reporter baten Draco um ein Interview, doch mehr als eine Presseerklärung ließ er nicht springen. Der Slytherin ließ sich richtiggehend hängen.  
Nur einer schien mit der Situation mehr als zufrieden zu sein: Severus Snape.   
Milde lächeln betrat der schwarzhaarige Lehrer nach dem Wochenende und dem Skandal den Kerker.  
„Guten Morgen, heute wiederholen wir einen Schrumpftrank aus der dritten Klasse. Mal sehn, an wie viel ihr euch erinnert. Die Paare bleiben übrigens wie gehabt."  
Draco war klar, was das bedeutete, er musste wieder mit Harry zusammenarbeiten. Er seufzte leise, als sich der Gryffindor neben ihm niederließ.  
„Also Malfoy, an wie gut kannst du dich erinnern?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige kühl.  
Eine halbe Stunde später köchelte eine grünliche Flüssigkeit in ihrem Kessel.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er blau sein müsste." murmelte Draco beunruhigt.  
In diesem Moment trat Snape an ihren Tisch.  
„Nun, wie steht es bei Ihnen, Potter?" Der Lehrer würdigte Draco mit keinem Blick, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt allein Harry. _Snape zieht ihn mit seinen Blicken ja fast aus!_ „Ich fürchte, Sie sollten dringend ihre alten Schulbücher ansehen, bei den Abschlussprüfungen ist das vielleicht wichtig."  
„Wäre es nicht vielleicht auch möglich, dass Sie mir Nachhilfe geben, Professor?"  
Draco schnappte nach Luft. Was sollte das? Harry machte sich tatsächlich an Snape ran. Spätestens seit dem Interview in der „Modernen Hexe" war doch allen bekannt, dass Snape auf Harry scharf war! Es war Draco sowieso unverständlich, warum Dumbledore ih nicht einfach vom Dienst suspendiert hatte.  
Und was fiel Harry eigentlich ein? Der Schwarzhaarige gehörte zu ihm, damit das klar war!  
„Gut Potter, heute nachmittag, nach der Schule." 

~+~+~+~

Draco versuchte sich beim Quiddichtraining abzulenken, aber immer wanderten seine Gedanken zu Harry und Snape in den Kerker. So kam es, dass er mindestens zehnmal beinahe von einem Klatscher erschlagen wurde. Außerdem war er mehr als dreimal mit seinen Mitspielern zusammengestoßen, was diese ihm sehr übel nahmen.  
Nach dem Training und einer Dusche in Rekordzeit rannte er in den Keller, wo Harry anscheinend gerade fertig war.  
„Morgen um die gleiche Zeit? Ich würde mich freuen.." Dem Slytherin wurde glatt schlecht bei diesem süßen Ton, den Harry anschlug.   
Er traf den Gryffindor am Ende des Gangs.  
„Was willst du hier Malfoy?"  
„Was habt ihr gemacht?"  
„Einen Schwelltrank gebraut."  
„Der deine Lippen anschwellen lässt und noch andere Körperteile...oder was? Verarschen kann ich mich selbst!"   
„Och..eifersüchtig?" fragte Harry. „Und weißt du was...dazu hast du auch allen Grund."   
Draco war sprachlos. Ein dicker Klos machte sich in seinem Hals breit.  
„Was?" rief der Blonde schließlich heiser. „Soll das heißen..?"  
„Genau das heißt es. Und jetzt lass mich durch!"  
Wie erstarrt blieb der Slytherin stehen. _Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!_ Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die kühle Steinwand des Gangs, stumme Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen, dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Energisch wischte er die Tränen mit seinem Ärmel fort und stürmte auf den Kerker zu. Geräuschvoll stieß er die schwere Eichentür auf und blickte auf den schwarzhaarigen Lehrer, der gerade an seinem Umhang herumnestelte. Das Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Peinlich berührt sah dieser nun zu Draco, der die Situation gleich erfasste. Snape hatte sich anscheinend von seinem Schäferstündchen mit Potter noch nicht ganz erholt.  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke räusperte sich.  
„Was gibt es Mr. Malfoy?"  
„Nur damit Sie es wissen, Professor, ich werde nicht kampfllos aufgeben! 

~+~+~+~ 

Was haltet ihr davon? Sagt mir eure Meinung! 

Ivine 


	14. Wie man einen Slytherin zur Weißglut bri...

**

DIE MACHT DER MEDIEN

**

**~ 12. Wie man einen Slytherin zur Weißglut treibt ~**

Harry wartete, bis alle anderen, bis auf Draco den Kerker verlassen hatten, dann trat er leise an das Lehrerpult.  
„Professor Snape, irgendetwas ist heute anders an Ihnen...waren Sie vielleicht beim Friseur?" flötete er, lächelte und blickte seinem Zaubertränkelehrer tief in die Augen.  
Im Augenwinkel konnte der Gryffindor erkennen, dass Draco noch immer im Schneckentempo seine Sachen in einen schwarzen Rucksack packte. Der Slytherin ließ sie keinen Moment aus den Augen.  
Innerlich grinsend beschloss der Schwarzhaarige, noch eins draufzulegen. Er schnupperte leicht und beugte sich so weit nach vorne, bis sin warmer Atem Snapes Gesicht streifte.  
„Benutzen Sie ein neues After-Shave?" fragte er leise.  
Sein Lehrer wurde angesichts seiner Nähe nervös und eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wange.  
„Dass Ihnen das aufgefallen ist...." nervös blickte Snape zu Boden.  
„Aber natürlich..." Harry lächelte. „Bis nachher dann. Zu gewohnten Zeit?"  
Der Hauslehrer Slytherins nickte schwach. Harry ging in Richtung Tür und winkte Snape an der Tür nocheinmal lächelnd zu.  
Es war ihm fast so, als ob er von Draco ein gezischtes „Bastard" in Richtung Snape gehört hätte.  


~+~+~+~

  
Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte wissend un verließ den Kerker, ohne sich um den Blonden zu kümmern. Zu sagen, er hätte vor Wut geschnaubt, wäre noch milde ausgedrückt. Er glich eher einer Zeitbombe, die kurz davor war zu explodieren.  
Der Gryffindor liebte es geradezu, Dracos eifersüchtige Blicke auf allen mit denen er sprach, sei es nun Mädchen oder Junge, aber besonders auf Snape, zu sehen, und so dessen Nerven bis aufs Äußerste zu reizen. Oh ja, Draco würde noch leiden müssen- Und so blind vor Eifersucht wie Draco nun einmal war, bemerkte er nicht, was Harry mit alledem bezweckte. Alles lief genau nach Plan. Der Slytherin sah in jedem Blick, den er Snape zuwarf nur das, was er sehen wollte. Manchmal fragte sich Harry, wann er aufspringen und den armen Zaubertränkelehrer erwürgen würde.  
Der Gryffindor hatte den Blonden in der Hand, der Slytherin war ihm vollständig verfallen. Würde Harry ihm auch nur das kleinste Zeichen von Interesse zeigen, zweifelte er nicht daran, dass Draco ihn ohne Hemmungen und ohne zu zögern, sei es auch mitten in der Großen Halle, verführen würde. Es war ein Gefühl von Macht über den Prinzen von Slytherin, das ihm gefiel. Ständig hatte er allen anderen nach der Pfeife getanzt, insbesondere nach Dracos, nun sollte Draco einmal tanzen. Und so hatte Harry die Möglichkeit dazu.   
Wenn Harry genug von seiner „Rache" hatte, dann würde er den Slytherin rechtzeitig die erlösenden Zeichen senden. Aber noch war es nicht soweit.  


~+~+~+~ 

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, was das alles soll?"  
Eine Hand packte ihn unsanft am Oberarm und drehte den Schwarzhaarigen grob herum. Er blickte in das von Wut verzerrte Gesicht Dracos.  
„Wovon redest du, Malfoy?" fragte Harry kühl und sah den anderen abschätzend an.  
„Na was wohl? Du machst Snape an, du hast was mit ihm am Laufen." behauptete der Slytherin.  
„Ja, Nachhilfe, ist das etwa verboten?" meinte der Angesprochene.  
„Fragt sich nur, in welchem Fach! Sex?" rief Draco erbost.  
„Er kann mir in dieser Beziehung doch wesentlich mehr beibringen, als du." sagte Harry aus reiner Berechnung.  
„Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, als du in unserer gemeinsamen Nacht nicht genug von mir bekommen konntest." erklärte der Blonde giftig.  
„Damals war ich auch noch jung und unerfahren. Siehs ein, du bringst es einfach nicht, Schätzchen."   
Harry wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als er plötzlich mit dem Rücken voran an die kühle rauhe Steinwand gedrängt wurde. Draco hielt seine Handgelenke neben seinem Kopf fest, so dass Harry sich nicht bewegen konnte.  
Draco presste seinen Mund auf die Lippen des Gryffindors, drängte seine Zunge verlangend hinein. Der Schwarzhaarige machte keine Anstalten den Kuss zu erwidern. Mit einer solchen Reaktion hatte er gerechnet. Draco war manchmal erschreckend leicht zu durchschauen.  
Harry spürte, wie der Slytherin seine Hüfte verlangend an seiner rieb. Leicht, ganz leicht nur, schob der andere dem Blonden seine Hüfte ebenfalls entgegen, was dem anderen ein leises Stöhnen entlockte und dazu brachte seine Hände freizugeben, damit er an seinen Seiten herabfahren konnte.   
Nicht darauf achtend, ob er Draco weh tat, stieß der Gryffindor den anderen von sich. Harry gab seinem Gesicht einen angewiderten Ausdruck.  
„Du bist einfach erbärmlich, Malfoy." zischte er. „Wage es nicht noch einmal, mich anzufassen!" Seine grünen Augen glänzten gefährlich zu der erschrockenen Gestalt vor ihm herunter. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Kerker. _Sorry, Schatz, aber es ist noch nicht so weit, gedulde dich noch ein klein wenig..._   


~+~+~+~  
Wiedermal eine ganz unerwartete Wendung? Was hat Harry wohl vor? Wenn ihr's wissen wollt, dann schreibt ein Review...*g* 

Noch ne Möglichkeit wie ihr mich dazu bringt weiterzuschreiben: Lest doch meine Herr der Ringe - FF.  
Sie nennt sich **"Dum spiro, spero"**. Allerdings ist sie nicht unter meinem Namen veröffentlicht, sondern unter dem meiner Schwester (Sucht also nach **palin_diamonbow**). Das ist ebenfalls ne Slash-Geschichte, ich möcht nicht alles verraten, lest am besten selbst....pleazzzz! Ich zähl auf euch!   
~ Ivine ~ 


	15. Wahrheit?

Tja, ob ihrs glaubt oder nicht, das hier ist das letzte reguläre Kapitel von Die Macht Der Medien! Ich habe allerdings noch einen netten und wie ich hoffe lustigen Epilog geschrieben, den ich auch gleich hochladen werde. Na ja, ich hatte lange nicht die Muse irgenwie weiterzuschreiben, weil ich wirklich sehr an dieser Geschichte hänge, aber ich musste es eben zu Ende bringen. Das ist irgenwie der 7te Versuch den ich für dieses Kapitel gemacht hab, aber hoffentlich gefällt es auch trotzdem.

A/N: Übrigens musste ich einfach Blaise noch mit reinbringen, ich mag ihn einfach irgendwie. Und jetzt viel Spaß und reviwet fleißig, ich möchte 100 Reviws haben, ja? *g* 

**~ 13. Wahrheit? ~**

Abschlussball. Unglaublich. Draco konnte sich nicht erklären, wie er die UTZ geschafft hatte. Vor allem, weil Harry immer in greifbarer Nähe war. Überall wo er war, befand sich auch der Schwarzhaarige Gryffindor, aber nicht allein, sondern immer umgeben von einer Schar von Untergebenen, die ihn - zumindest sah Draco das so - mit ihren Blicken schon auszogen. Auch heute Abend starrte der Blonde sehnsüchtig zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der sich gerade angeregt mit Wiesel und Granger unterhielt. Wie seine wunderschönen Augen lächelten....Er seufzte. 

Was hast du, Draco? fragte ihn Blaise, seine Begleitung auf den Ball, von der Seite und folgte seinem Blick. Du hast dir den Goldjungen wohl noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf geschlagen, was? meinte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. 

Draco seufzte abermals herzzerreissend. Ich komm nicht mehr an ihn ran, meine Chancen sind endgültig verflogen. Er hasst mich. Ich habe ihn angelogen und das wird er mir nicht verzeihen. 

Du siehst die Sache zu schwarz. Wer könnte schon einen so tollen Kerl nicht verzeihen? Blaise lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. 

Und wie finde ich bitter heraus, ob er sich noch für mich interessiert? wollte Draco plötzlich wissen und sah seinen Hauskameraden auffordernd an. 

Er hatte nicht voraussehen können, was jetzt passierte, aber im Nachhinein musste Draco gestehen, dass der unerwartete Kuss tatsächlich Wirkung zeigte. 

Als sich Blaise zufrieden grinsend von ihm zurückzog, schlug er Draco auf die Schulter. Ich wollte das unbedingt mal tun, bevor ich dich endgültig an Potter verliere, Kumpel. 

Draco musste lachen. Schon gut. Gespannt blickte er nun zu dem kleinen runden Tisch, an dem Harry saß. Dessen Gesicht hatte in diesem Moment eine Farbe, die mit der grauen Wand in den Gängen Hogwarts konkurrierte. Der Gryffindor sah aus, als würde er gleich zusammenklappen und zu Boden fallen. 

Der Blonde beobachte den anderen mit Genugtuung und um noch eins draufzusetzen ergriff er die Hand des völlig überraschten Blaise und küsste diesen leicht auf den Hals. 

Und du bist sicher, dass du auf Potter stehst, Draco? schnurrte der leise. 

Ganz sicher. Aber ich kann dir mal die Adresse von einem Cousin geben, der würde dir sicher gefallen.... meinte der Slytherin grinsend, als er sich von dem anderen Jungen zurückzog. 

Harrys Gesicht glich nun eher der Farbe der schneeweißen Tischdecke vor ihm, er schluckte hart. Draco fragte sich, was der Gryffindor nun wohl vorhatte. 

Plötzlich sah er, dass Harry mit der einen Hand zu seinem Löffel griff und behutsam gegen den Trinkkelch vor ihm klopfte. Sofort blickten alle Anwesenden auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der sich nun etwas unsicher erhob. 

Er räusperte sich und fing dann mit zitternder Stimme zu sprechen an: Also, Leute...ich hab euch was zu sagen. Ich möchte euch nicht im Unklaren darüber lassen, was wirklich passiert ist.... 

Ein Raunen ging durch die Abschlussklasse. 

Eigentlich hat alles so angefangen..... 

~+~+~+~

_50 Punkte? In einer einzigen Stunde? Ich glaube Snape hat sie nicht mehr alle! rief Ron aufgebracht, als sie nach einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten. Sein Gesicht hatte mittlerweile die Farbe von überreifen Tomaten erreicht und er schnaubte wie ein wütender Stier. Ich kann ihn nicht verstehen...wenigstens jetzt, in unserem Abschlussjahr könnte er einmal keine Punkte abziehen.,,_

_Snape und uns eine Stunde lang keine Punkte abziehen? Harry lachte laut los und schlug seinem besten Freund belustigt auf die Schulter. Wenn er das aushält, dann bringe ich auch Malfoy dazu sich in mich zu verlieben! erklärte er grinsend._

_Die Wette halt ich, ich möchte Malfoy doch zu gern mal als verliebten Gockel erleben..... rief Ron und hielt ihm seine Rechte hin._

_Ok, die Wette gilt! Der Schwarzhaarige schlug ein._

~+~+~+~

Tja, auch wenn ich es nicht glauben konnte, Professor Snape zog in der darauffolgen Stunde tatsächlich keinen einzigen Punkt ab...ich musste mir wohl was einfallen lassen...da erinnerte ich mich an Richard Snyder, den ich in den letzten Ferien in der Winkelgasse kennengelernt hatte. Seine Zeitung stand kurz vor dem Bankrott, also schlug ich ihm ein Geschäft vor. Er schrieb Draco und mir einen Brief und schlug dort das vor, was ihr alle in der Neuen Hexe lesen konntet. Und tatsächlich verlief alles nach Plan. 

Hier warf Harry einen Blick auf den sprachlosen Draco. 

Ich brachte Malfoy dazu, dass er mir völlig verfiel. Aber etwas geschah, was auch ich nicht beabsichtigt hatte...ich...ich hatte mich mindestens genauso in ihn verliebt, wie er sich in mich. Aber Ron und Hermine wussten, oder glaubten schließlich zu wissen, dass alles nur gespielt war....da kam dann der Heuler, der von meinem Unfall gefolgt wurde gerade recht. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wer meinen Absturz bezweckt hatte, ich war ihm dankbar. Die Amnesie war eine wunderbare Art alles in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. Draco musste nun nicht mehr denken, ich würde ihn hassen, wir konnten offiziell und in Wirklichkeit zusammen sein. Doch ich konnte doch keine Beziehung aufbauen, die von Anfang an nur auf Lügen aufgebaut war, also gestand ich alles an der Pressekonferenz.....Jetzt gab es nur ein Problem, oder ich sollte besser sagen, das Problem besteht immer noch.... Harry verstummte. 

Ich...ich liebe dich Draco. Kannst du mir verzeihen? 

Während der ganzen langen Rede, die Harry gehalten hatte, waren die erstaunten Blicke und Ausrufe immer häufiger geworden und nun starrten alle Gäste abwechselnd Harry, der nun verlegen auf den Tisch heruntersah und Draco, der immer noch bewegungs- und sprachlos da saß, an. Plötzlich erhob sich Draco schnell und schritt ohne große Umschweife auf Harry zu. 

Wir müssen reden Potter. Allein! zischte er und funkelte den Gryffindor wütend an. Er packte den Schwarzhaarigen an seiner schwarzen Festtagsrobe und zog ihn, unter den erstarrten Mienen der übrigen Leute, energisch in ein Nebenzimmer. 

~+~+~+~

Der Blonde starrte den anderen wutentbrannt an. Alles war also einfach ein abgekartetes Spiel, was? Ich glaube du bist nicht mehr ganz dich, du hast mich vor der ganzen verdammten Schule zum Affen gemacht! 

Das hast du doch wohl eher selbst getan, du hättest doch einfach Snyders Vorschlag nicht annehmen müssen, oder? Da hätte ich nichts tun können! Ab er ich wusste doch wie geldgeil du bist! entgegnete Harry ebenso hitzig und blickte dem anderen Jungen in die Augen. 

Aber du...du wusstest, dass ich dich wollte,,,und du wolltest mich auch...warum hast du die Sache mit der Amnesie erfunden....und warum hast du mit Snape rumgemacht, kannst du mir das mal erklären? Draco machte ein paar drohende Schritte auf Harry zu. 

Dieser begann unvermittelt zu lachen. Du bist ja eifersüchtig auf Snape! 

Bin ich nicht! 

Bist du doch! 

Bin ich nicht! 

Bist du doch! 

Der Gryffindor konnte sich vor lauter lachen nicht mehr gerade auf den Beinen halten. Als ob ich mit Snape.... Er schüttelte sich. Schreckliche Vorstellung.... 

Draco griff ihn unvermittelt am Kragen seiner Robe und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Du verdammter Bastard! Du hast mich die ganze Zeit hinters Licht geführt!! Er riss drei Knöpfe von Harrys Robe ab, als er sich weiter vorbeugte. Du hättest nach Slytherin gehört.. zischte er, bevor er anfing an Harrys Hals zu knabbern. 

Ich weeeiß. Dem Schwarzhaarigen fiel es schwer auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als er Dracos Zunge über seine Unterlippe streichen fühlte. Er vergrub eine Hand in den blonden Haaren seines Gegenübers, die andere legte er auf Dracos Hintern und zog ihn näher heran. 

Sie keuchten gemeinsam auf. 

Ich liebe dich, Harry. 

Ich dich auch. erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und beugte sich vor, um den Blonden in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln... 

Aber meine Herren! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Sie sollten sich jetzt wirklich ihre Abschlusszeugnisse abholen! Es war Professor Snape. Die Namen werden verkehrt herum aufgerufen (also das Alphabet beginnend mit Z) und sie sind schon bei S'. Sie sollten sich beeilen Potter. 

Der Schwarzhaarige hastete aus dem Zimmer. An der Tür warf er nocheinmal einen glücklichen Blick auf Draco, dann verschwand er. 

Ich sollte dann auch gehen.... meinte Draco und wandte sich um, doch Snape hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. 

Sieht so aus, als hätten Sie gewonnen, Mr. Malfoy. Der schwarzhaarige Mann lächelte ihn an. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden viel Glück. Passen Sie gut auf Potter auf, verstanden? Sonst dürfen Sie nachsitzen, bis Sie 40 sind! Snape lachte leise. Und nun gehen Sie, wir sehen uns heute abend sicher noch einmal wieder. 

Danke Professor, bis später! Draco Malfoy verließ den Nebenraum glücklich lächelnd und holte sich sein Abschlusszeugnis ab. Er wusste nicht, was in den nächsten Jahren auf sie zu kommen würde, aber bei einem war er sich ganz sicher, er würde Harry nicht mehr gehen lassen. 


	16. Epilog

So, da habt ihrs, ich heule! Auf zum Endspurt!

**~ Epilog ~**

Richard Snyder: ....Und nun weiter im Programm. Snyder-TV schaltet nun live zu den Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten von Harry und Draco Malfoy, die in diesem Moment beginnen. Vor Ort begrüße ich Blaise und Evan Malfoy, unsere Exklusiv-Reporter.... 

Blaise: Danke Richard. Wir befinden uns hier vor der Kirche, in der Harry und Draco nun kirchlich getraut werden. Aus sicherer Quelle wissen wir, dass Harrys Trauzeuge Remus Lupin ist, der von Draco....oh mein Gott....Evan-Schatz, halt mal das Mikro, ich muss da rein, ich bin sein Trauzeuge....er wird mich UMBRINGEN!!!! 

(Er wirft dem völlig verdutzten Co-Reporter, der die üblichen Malfoyschen Merkmale, also glattes blondes Haar und graue Augen, besitzt, das Mikrophon zu und stürzt die Treppe hinauf, wobei er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nimmt. Evan Malfoy sieht ihm kopfschüttelnd nach und dreht sich dann zur Kamera um.) 

Evan: Wie du siehst geht hier alles drunter und drüber. Es hat sich nicht viel verändert, in den letzten Jahren. Trotz allem wollten wir einen kleinen Rückblick auf die Beziehung der beiden, zur Zeit wohl berühmtesten Zauberer, werfen. Ach und wer sich jetzt fragt, was ich hier eigentlich zu suchen habe...Ich bin schließlich der Cousin von Draco...er hat mich übrigens mit Blaise bekannt gemacht...aber das tut hier nichts zu Sache. MAZ ab! 

~+~+~+~

Sprecher: _Der Anfang ihrer Beziehung, der doch ziemlich auf Lügen und einer Wette basierte, schien für viele nicht genug, um eine wirklich dauerhafte Verbindung hervorzubringen._

(Man sieht Draco in der Talkshow reden und danach Harry leidenschaftlich küssen) 

Sprecher: _Nach einem, für viele überraschenden Geständnis, fand das Paar wieder zueinander._

Harry: Ich dachte nicht, dass er mir verzeiht. Sie hätten mal mein Herz klopfen hören sollen.... 

Draco: Erst war ich einfach nur sprachlos...ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, was ich da hörte, aber ich hab ihm dann doch verziehen.... 

Sprecher: _Harry, schon zu Hogwarts-Zeiten ein augezeichneter Quiddich-Spieler, unterschrieb einen Vertrag bei den Cambrige Frogs', einem bis dahin unbekannten Verein der zweiten Liga. Innerhalb von zwei Saisons schafften es die Frogs' an die Spitze der ersten Liga, wo sie sich auch zum heutigen Zeitpunkt befinden._

_Draco hingegen strebte eine Karriere in den Medien an, wo er es zunächst an einem kleinen Londoner Theater versuchte. Mittlerweile spielte er die Hauptrolle in zahlreichen Spielfilmen, wie z.B _

_'7 Jahre Dunkelheit', in dem er seinen Vater Lucius verkörperte. Mit diesem Film verarbeitete er die erste Schreckensherrschaft von - muss ich den wirklich aussprechen? - V-Voldemort. Demnächst wird auch ein zweiter Teil davon in die Kinos kommen, in dem unseren Informationen zufolge auch Harry eine Rolle übernehmen wird._

Draco: Auch wenn wir uns während der Woche wegen unseren Verpflichtungen nicht sehen können ist unsere Beziehung in den letzten 3 Jahren doch wesentlich intensiver gerworden. 

Harry: Wir genießen jede Minute zusammen. 

Sprecher: _Mit der Hilfe von Harry und Draco konnte außerdem auch dieser Sender aufgebaut werden, in dem viele ihrer alten Freunde einen Arbeitsplatz gefunden haben._

Ron: Hermine sieht immer mit unseren Kindern Celine und Kevin Quiddich aktuell'. Sie freuen sich immer total mich im Fernsehen zu beobachten. Ich passe dafür unter der Woche auf unsre beiden Racker auf, während Hermine in Hogwarts Arithmantik unterrichtet. 

Sprecher: _Und vor einem halben Jahr war es dann soweit. Draco stellte die entscheidende Frage, die uns hierher nach London führt._

Harry: Ich war total baff und konnte es nicht glauben, aber natürlich habe ich ja gesagt, wer hätte das nicht? 

~+~+~+~

Evan: In wenigen Sekunden wird hier das frisch getraute Paar herausschreiten. 

(Im selben Moment verlassen Harry und Draco die Kirche und treten auf das sonnenüberflutete Portal. Sie strahlem um die Wette und küssen sich sanft auf den Mund. Ein Regen aus weißen Rosenblättern beginnt über ihre Köpfe zu fallen. An ihre Seite treten Lupin, der Snape an der Hand zu sich zieht. Evan rennt gleich zu den beiden hin.) 

Evan: Wann dürfen wir Ihre Hochzeit übertragen, Professor Snape? 

Snape: (Er lächelt geheimnisvoll) Ich glaube dafür ist es schon zu spät. 

(Evans Blick fällt auf einen goldenen Ring an Snapes Hand und grinst. Dann wendet er sich den frisch Getrauten zu und umarmt beide.) 

Blaise: (schmollt) Und was ist mit mir? 

Evan: (lächelt) Schon gut, Kleiner...(Er küsst ihn sanft) 

~+~+~+~

Harry: Gehn wir? Sonst verpassen wir unseren Portschlüssel nach Neuseeland. 

Draco: Du hast recht! (Er lächelt) Vier Wochen allein....was man da nicht alles anstellen kann... 

Harry: Unendlich viele Strandspaziergänge, baden.... 

Draco: Ich dachte da mehr an was anderes. 

Harry: Ich weiß. Aber noch musst du dich gedulden, wir sind noch nicht da. 

Draco: Dann lass uns ganz schnell abhauen! 

(Draco nimmt Harry an der Hand und zerrt ihn lachend hinter sich her.) 

Evan und Blaise: Hey, was ist mit unserem Interview?! 

Blaise: Die hören uns nicht mehr.... 

Evan: Umso besser...lass uns endlich gehen...Wir geben dann wieder zurück an Richard Snyder ins Studio, bis irgendwann... 

Blaise: Nun komm schon, ich warte nicht ewig! 

(Der Bildschirm wird schwarz) 

~+~+~+~

**ENDE**

~+~+~+~

Ich hasse dieses Wort, aber so ist es nun mal. **Vielen, vielen, vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer. Es wäre schön, wenn wir noch die 100 schaffen würden, wär einer meiner größten Wünsche.**

Sonst noch was? Ach ja, ich schreib jetzt erstmal an **Harrys Harem und All I Ever Need** weiter. Also wer Lust hat, kann da gern mal reinschauen, ist auch n bißchen was zum lachen mit verschiedenen Pairings...lasst euch überraschen, wär schön, wenn ich euer review dort sehen würde.... 

Vielen Dank nochmal an alle fürs Lesen. 

Ach ja...**Auflösung des Rätsels aus Kapitel 2: Draco nennt Harry ab dem letzten Absatz in Gedanken nie mehr Potter, er denkt immer an Harry, sagen tut er aber Potter.**

Man liest sich

**~ Ivine ~**

(~ 27.12.2003 ~)


End file.
